


healing hearts

by angstonly



Series: the mansion on the hill [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, although it's pretty one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "I like him," he tells scary guy, who stares at him with an eyebrow raised. He turns to Changbin and offers another kind smile. "I do apologize for my partner. He isn't as receptive to humans as Hyunjin and I are, unfortunately. My name is Chan, the master of the manor. This is Minho, and you've met Hyunjin and Seungmin. Welcome to our home, young one."Changbin doesn't know how to react to any of this, but he smiles and introduces himself as well.So. Changbin just became acquainted with three vampires and Seungmin. His aunt would scream at him if she knew.(or: changbin ignores all rumors and visits the mansion on the hill and finds a family where he never would have imagined to)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the mansion on the hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094759
Comments: 21
Kudos: 192
Collections: STAY CAROLS 2020





	healing hearts

**Author's Note:**

> > prompt #034: where the vampires on that old house by the hill are just chilling for christmas until a human suddenly stumbles upon them
> 
> this got so much longer than i expected it to HSDFJHSDF it's also a mess because they're all messes in their own right but !! i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> cw: blood (drinking), death*
> 
> *character death (but he's back as a vampire) + mentions of murder

Snow blankets the ground, collects on rooftops and windowsills as the bitter winter chill sweeps through the neighborhood. Trees and lights abound in time for the holidays, carols and good cheer a prominent fixture around town. Kids run around the streets in their tiny, padded coats, playing along on the snow as they're out for last minute shopping with their parents. It's busy, always busy at this time of the year.

The old house on the hill is just one of many houses that line the outskirts of the commercial town. It's grander than most, imposingly large and secluded. It's meticulously decorated, perhaps even the best one out of all of them, but it's a house oft evaded by the people nearby.

 _Stay away from the house on the hill. Once you enter, you're never to be seen again_ , his aunt had told him.

The vampires of the hill are unforgiving to those who trespass. They will take you in and drink you until you've been drained just enough to leave you sick, just enough to keep you ill until it's time to feed again.

When they tire of your blood, they finish you off and feed you to their bloodhounds so that no trace of you is left.

Changbin hears the rumors almost as soon as he sets foot in town. His aunt is especially cautious, exhorting him to keep garlic in his pockets to ward them away as he visits for the holidays. He needs to be safe, she tells him. A boy had already gone missing recently after braving a step past the gates.

 _That explains the anti-vampire shop in the plaza_ , he thinks to himself. He wonders if any of them are even true, especially when no one can really trace the origins of the rumors about vampires. He knows they exist, but how much of them do they truly know? How much of what's written in the books are even accurate? With the fear of vampires so rampant, Changbin is inclined to believe that everything written of them comes from bias and fear.

Reasonable fear, he supposes, as the vampires _do_ have the ability to kill them should they ever wish to.

"Do you have your safety kit?" asks his aunt right before he steps out. "Make sure you have it. Never leave without it, do you hear? It's too dangerous out in the streets, especially at night."

"I got it," he calls out noncommittally, not having anything on him other than his wallet and his phone.

He waves at her before finally stepping outside and welcoming the cold air.

###

The house on the hill looks deceptively far from where it's visible in the town square. In truth, he only barely steps out of the town borders and is already met with the path leading up to it. In retrospect, this is perhaps a very good reason that his aunt likes to emphasize the need for him to always have something to keep him safe as he walks around.

He follows the path with his gaze, lands on the formidable house that's even larger than he had initially thought. It sits imposingly at the very top, an old Victorian manor apt for a family of vampires. It's rather stereotypical, Changbin thinks. Then again, modern architecture doesn't seem like it would be fitting, with the emphasis on large windows and all.

Without much thought, he walks down the cobblestone passage. He marvels more and more as he nears the house, appreciative of the preservation of the old architecture and the decorations outside. It's a strange combination of Halloween and Christmas, but Changbin doesn't much care. It's actually kind of fascinating and really cool to him.

Before he knows it, he's arrived at the front door. It's a lot taller than he is, dark wood lined with silver and gray, beautifully gothic. He supposes he can confirm one stereotype—vampires are as rich, if not _richer_ , than the stories depict.

"This is so intriguing," he mutters to himself, reaching a hand out towards the surface of the double doors. There are knockers in the center, molded from what appears to be a family crest. It's so fancy that Changbin doesn't think it's meant to be touched at all. He tries to look for a doorbell to ring, but there's sadly none from what he can see.

"Am I really doing this? I feel like I should leave," he mutters. "God, auntie is going to kill me if she finds out I'm here. Maybe I really should have just stayed home or brought a clove of garlic or something."

His confidence from earlier slowly subsides the longer he stays outside, whispering to himself as he rationalizes whether to knock or not. Would a knock even be heard? From the size of the house, it seems impossible for a simple knock to travel lest they be in the near vicinity. Do vampires have enhanced hearing? He pulls his phone out to do a quick google search.

###

"Darling, do you smell that?"

They lie in bed, tangled under the covers as they bask in the soft crackles and the warmth of their fireplace. The room is dimly lit and romantic, perfect for a night just to themselves after spending much time with the other members of their little family. Minho breathes in deeply, quirking an eyebrow as the scent of _human_ fills the air.

He looks over at Chan, whose smile melts away any of his apprehension towards their untimely visitor. "I do," he then says, pulling him close and placing a soft kiss on Chan's forehead. "He seems to be speaking to himself. Rather humorously if I might add. He's expressing that he should have brought a clove of garlic with him."

Chan huffs a melodic laugh as he snuggles into Minho's chest. "Not _that_ again," he says, reaching over to slip his fingers in the spaces between Minho's. "Humans have such silly stories of us, no? Why on earth would we be averse to garlic of all things? They're such wonderful ingredients."

"It's better this way, though," offers Minho, cheek resting against Chan's head. "We never have to buy garlic since they so freely throw it our way as soon as they see us. Would you rather they be throwing something dreadful?"

"Not applicable, love. I eat anything."

Their laughter fills the room, sweet and loving when at each other. It's interrupted only by a knock, one that he presumes is from the human still lingering on their front porch. Minho sighs, shaking his head.

"Shall I scare him off?" Minho asks, meeting Chan's gaze.

"Why must you always think to scare them away first? This is precisely the kind of behavior that turns people from us." Chan frowns as he glowers at Minho. "The townspeople already fear us, and it's done nothing to appease my desire for friendship."

"Darling, I adore you in this lifetime and the next, but I will never understand your desire for friendship with humans. Have you not tired of all they've said about us?"

"To be fair, it's not like _you've_ given them any reason to think otherwise of us," Chan points out, and Minho thinks it's unfair that he's now saying this with a smile. "I assure you that had they met me or Hyunjin, they'd have very different opinions of us by now."

Minho presses his lips together as Chan stares at him. He knows Minho has nothing to say in response to that—it's true after all. Of their family, it's only Minho who causes trouble amongst the mortals. He and Chan have been acquainted from the moment they were born, and they've spent all their lives together since. He's much nicer than Minho, much kinder to the humans who Minho thinks are undeserving of Chan's grace.

Chan is, after all, a descendant of the royal family and the first vampires. His affinity is rather perplexing to Minho, who was raised in aristocracy and told that friendship with humans is hardly plausible—especially for noblemen like themselves. To have Chan, who is vampire royalty and holds a grand master rank, openly show his affections for them is almost unheard of.

Their peace is interrupted by their bedroom door swinging open, frazzled Hyunjin pointing in some vague direction with his eyes wide open. "Human!" he calls out, jabbing his finger in the same direction. "There's a human who just knocked on our door!"

Chan looks over at Minho, and Minho can only sigh once more as Chan leaves his arms. Never would he have thought that a human would interrupt time spent with his beloved, but here they are now.

"A human visitor! It's been so long! I'm so excited!" Even without the declaration, it's clear in his voice how eager he is. His face is bright with energy, smile growing wider at the sight of Chan's.

Then from behind him, another voice that could only be Seungmin's fills Minho's ears. "The fuck am I then?"

Hyunjin is quick to pull him into his arms and pepper his face with kisses. It brings a smile to Minho's face to see Hyunjin look so happy, and he makes no effort to suppress the laugh that bubbles from within him as soon as he sees the grimace on Seungmin's face.

"I'm sure he meant no ill will, Seungmin," says Chan. "I share his enthusiasm. Though I do imagine our guest should be welcomed in, no? From what I hear, the weather has gotten rather chilly for them."

"I'll do it," replies Seungmin. "You guys will scare the poor guy off. You two—" he points at Hyunjin and Chan. "—with the excitement, and you—" he nods at Minho, who quirks a brow. Seungmin snorts. "You're just plain mean-looking and scary. Fix that face, will you? You're probably the reason why people think you guys kidnapped me."

Minho finds himself speechless as Seungmin turns away.

Beside him, Chan whispers, "He's not wrong."

###

This is so fucking awkward. Like really really awkward.

Changbin sits on what is arguably one of the most comfortable pieces of furniture he's ever sat on, across from a boy who welcomes him in with a friendly smile. He doesn't _seem_ like a vampire, though Changbin brushes the thought away almost as quickly as it enters his mind. He knows too little of vampires to make assumptions, and a gut feeling hardly seems appropriate to inform his thoughts.

"I'm not a vampire, it that's what you're thinking," the boy answers, still smiling at him. It's kind of cute. "I just live here. You've probably heard of the rumors about me."

Changbin pauses, lips pursed in thought as he goes through all the stories his aunt had barraged him with upon his arrival. One particular tale stands out, and he snaps his fingers as recognition dawns.

"Oh!" he exclaims, eyes wide as he stares at the boy that stares back at him in amusement. "Oh my God, you're the boy who disappeared! My aunt told me about you!"

The boy's smile disappears, but Changbin is far too excited to pay it any mind. He clears his throat, fists balled by his face as he begins relating the story with his best narrator voice.

"Once upon a time in a land far away—"

"Dude, it literally happened here."

" _In a land far away_ ," he repeats, louder and with more fervor, "a boy wandered into a Victorian mansion that no sane man dares enter! Within its walls are bloodthirsty vampires who have been starved for human blood, who welcome the boy with open arms to become their food. The boy was never seen since."

Changbin grins as the boy in front of him groans and rubs at his temples.

"Fucking hell, an idiot walked in," he mutters, shaking his head. "Listen, I'd been coming here for months before I decided to stay. It's not my fucking fault people never paid attention until I permanently left. People just want any excuse to create fear in this town, and it's seriously so fucking stupid."

Changbin watches him curiously. There aren't any visible marks from where he's sitting. The boy seems unharmed, acts like any regular boy in his twenties. He doesn't seem to have any of the psychosis that the books assume is born out of vampire venom.

"They've never drank from me," he says.

"Holy shit, are you a psychic or something? How do you—"

He sighs loudly. "You're incredibly transparent. The questions are practically written on your face."

Changbin does have a lot of questions, largely because his assumptions that what humans know about vampires seem to be correct. There's pride that blooms in his chest at this, some sort of accomplishment for not giving into what others have said. Should he ask? The boy says he isn't a vampire, but he seems to be knowledgeable of the owners of the mansion.

"Wait," Changbin says, pausing. "Wait, this place _is_ owned by vampires, right? Or is that just a lie too?"

"Oh, it is," he affirms. "Three of them, in fact. They're upstairs eavesdropping right now. Two of them are eager to meet you, one is likely to kill you if not for the other two. Up to you if you want to meet them though."

Changbin doesn't know what to make of the nonchalance in how the boy speaks. They're well-acquainted—that much is evident. He speaks of them like friends.

"Oh fuck," he hisses. "I never even introduced myself. Hi, I'm Changbin, a weary traveler."

The boy raises an eyebrow at him, head slightly cocked to the side, lips pressed together into a thin tight line. Slowly, he begins to smile again, a more friendly light in his eyes. "I'm Seungmin, one of the—Hyunjin get back upstairs, I told you to wait!"

Changbin startles as a figure—Hyunjin, he presumes—appears beside Seungmin, pouting as his long limbs envelop him, cheek resting against Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin looks annoyed, but he stills, a hand reaching up to stroke the side of Hyunjin's head, eyes giving way to kindness and affection.

"I wanted to meet the human," Hyunjin whines, looping his arm through Seungmin's, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes that Changbin doesn't know how Seungmin can resists. This man is the very definition of beautiful—distinct facial features, long limbs, an attractive voice. If he's a vampire, then that aspect of the lore holds true.

Seungmin sighs, and Changbin quickly averts his gaze. He feels like he'd been staring far longer than is acceptable.

"It's okay to stare at him, he's beautiful, we all know it," Seungmin says, a teasing look on his face. Changbin laughs, face warm as he scratches at his cheek. "This is Hyunjin, my boyfriend. He gets a little too excited around humans."

"No need to be jealous, my everything," Hyunjin says, peeling himself off Seungmin to look into his eyes. He cups Seungmin's cheek with a gentle smile on his face, looking at him with just as much love as Seungmin does. "I would always choose you over any other human. Existence is meaningless without you by my side."

Changbin isn't sure if he should be here, let alone witness something as intimate as this. It doesn't seem like they remember he's there anyway, until Seungmin laughs and turns to him instead of responding to Hyunjin's sentiments.

"Uh, so, they do this a lot," he says, taking Hyunjin's hand in is. "They get really cheesy around people they love. You should see the masters of the manor when they're being all stupid in love. It's so fucking gross but so romantic anyway. They use fancy speech most of the time, too, but I'm hoping they've learned enough from me to be able to talk more casually when you meet them."

"Oh, um…" Changbin meets Hyunjin's gaze. If he hadn't already believed it, his irises bore the red hue of the vampire race. It's imposing, somewhat frightening, and Changbin has to hold back from a shudder. "H-hello. I'm Changbin. It's nice to meet you."

His eyes are half moons on his face as he smiles brightly. Before he even realizes he's moved, Hyunjin has found his way to his side, taking Changbin's hands in his, holding them tightly as he showers him with earnest questions.

How did he find his way here? Did he need anything? Are the townspeople still afraid of them? The questions are never-ending, and Changbin doesn't know whether to interrupt and answer or allow him to run out of things to say.

Salvation comes in the form of Kim Seungmin, who has risen to his feet and walked over to place a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "Hyunjin, if you want to ask him questions, you're going to have to allow him to answer."

Hyunjin is bashful as he releases his hold on Changbin's hand, smiling softly as he nuzzles his cheek against the hand on his shoulder. Like this, he almost looks like a child—like a boy who craves affection from anyone in the vicinity.

"My apologies," he says to Changbin. "Much time has passed since last we were visited by humans. My excitement has gotten the best of me, and I've been awfully rude. Please do pardon my conduct."

"Holy shit, the formal talk," Changbin explains. "I mean–uh, your, uh, apology is accepted and, uh, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance?"

Changbin wishes he paid more attention to his literature and writing classes.

Seungmin snorts. "Just talk normally, it's fine. They'll ask if they don't understand any slang or whatever."

Changbin blinks. "They?"

Before either of them could answer, Changbin feels a cold wind brush against his skin, run up and down his spine. His gut twists, churns as though telling him to run as fast as he can. Two men appear like apparitions in their midst, one smiling, the other scowling. There's an air of regality that exudes from where they stand, backs straight as they look him in the eye.

For the first time since he set foot on the property, Changbin feels fear.

"Oh!" Hyunjin beams, palms pressed together as delight takes over his features. "Oh good, they’ve come to greet you!"

"G-good evening," Changbin stammers, swallowing down his nerves as he rises to his feet, following Hyunjin's and Seungmin's lead. Despite his fear, he braves eye contact. He quickly looks away from the first man, who's red eyes are glowering at him in a way that tells Changbin he would be dead at any moment if the man so desired it. The other man is much friendlier, smiling at him warmly, eyes kind despite the red glow.

Huh. So there are different shades of red in vampire eyes. Changbin briefly wonders if there's meaning behind it or if it's just like human eye colors. He doesn't dwell on the thought; he can ask later if they allow him to.

"What do you want? Why have you interrupted our evening?" says the scary-looking one. He really looks like he's ready to eat Changbin. Do vampires actually eat humans? Do they look down on cannibalism like humans do? So many other questions start popping up in his mind, the curiosity growing more and more the longer he stays there.

"Now, now, my love," says the other one, placing a hand atop his shoulder. The gesture eases the fire in the scary one's eyes. It's fascinating. "We agreed to be kind. He's our first human visitor since Seungmin had come. I'd rather we not frighten him—our reputation precedes us enough."

"Oh, um! I'm not frightened!" Changbin interrupts. A little bit scared, yes, but he doesn't think it's to the point that he's frightened. He thinks twice when scary guy looks back at him and glares at him again, but he tries to stand firm. "I mean, yeah, the rumors are scary, but I, uh, kind of… um… I've been skeptical about them!"

Scary guy's eyes narrow at him as he steps forward. He clearly doesn't share Hyunjin's enthusiasm or the kind vampire's warmth, and if he does die in this house, this guy is the most likely culprit.

"Your heart rate and blood pressure have both risen exponentially since our arrival. Your pupils have dilated, and your breathing has accelerated as well. Is this not a human's fear response?"

"Holy shit, you can tell?"

From the corners of his eyes, he sees Seungmin slap a hand to his forehead as Hyunjin giggles beside him. Changbin knows it's probably not the right way to respond to man who could definitely kill him, even moreso a man who already seems to despise him. Still, it's the first thing that flies out of his mouth. Filters be damned, he supposes.

It catches him by surprise, evident in the slight twitch of his eyebrows.

Another laugh echoes in the large living room, and Changbin follows its source to the other man watching nearby. He steps closer, places a hand on scary guy's shoulder once more.

"I like him," he tells scary guy, who stares at him with an eyebrow raised. He turns to Changbin and offers another kind smile. "I do apologize for my partner. He isn't as receptive to humans as Hyunjin and I are, unfortunately. My name is Chan, the master of the manor. This is Minho, and you've met Hyunjin and Seungmin. Welcome to our home, young one."

Changbin doesn't know how to react to any of this, but he smiles and introduces himself as well.

So. Changbin just became acquainted with three vampires and Seungmin. His aunt would scream at him if she knew.

###

The sheets are soft beneath them as they hold each other back in their bed. Chan is in Minho's arms, head on his shoulder, a hand placed gently atop his chest. It's warm, a comforting sensation against his skin, complemented by the heat from their bedroom fireplace.

"What an eventful night," Chan remarks, a smile on his lips as he looks to meet Minho's gaze. "A human visitor in what feels like forever. Do you remember when Seungmin arrived? It's been two years, no?"

Minho hums, nodding as he draws shapes on Chan's arm. "Right about," he says, thinking back to the night he had first met him. Time is a rather strange concept in this world, an unfortunate paradox none can escape. When they've lived as long as they have, two years is rather insignificant, yet Minho can't help but think it a rather long time as well.

"My love," Chan whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the skin within his reach. "Please be nice to our guest upon his return tomorrow."

Minho pauses, lies on his back with an arm tucked behind his head. He sighs, eyes affixed on the ceiling. It's black and gold marble, material chosen by the king who erected the mansion for them. A gift, he says, for the life that Minho and Chan chose to live together, a show of gratitude for loving his son—not as a subject in deference by default, but as a man who truly loves him for who he is.

"I still can't fathom why you've invited him to return," Minho says after quiet thought, lips pressed together in a thin line. He has made his disdain for humans clear with Seungmin as its only exception. He shares naught of the zeal in which his companions had welcomed the human and would rather not have to be in his vicinity again.

Chan breathes in, curled up by his side, looking at him with earnest eyes. He says nothing, merely gazes at him as he finds the words to say. Minho knows—of course he knows. In the millennia they've been together, there isn't anything left that they don't know about each other.

"Perhaps it's time, my love," Chan then mutters, quiet as a mere breath. "The ache of your heart is mine as well, and I wish nothing more than for you to free yourself of this pain. Neither I nor Hyunjin nor Seungmin can ease your burdens, but perhaps… Perhaps our new human friend could…"

Chan trails off with a sigh, and Minho's face hardens as the words ring in his ears. He bites down on his jaw, eyes glowing as the emotions run through his body and set his skin ablaze. Chan places a hand on his cheek, and he turns to face him.

"I've upset you," Chan says.

Minho quickly shakes his head, placing his hand on top of Chan's, a small smile ghosting upon his lips. "No, darling. You could never."

Chan's soft laugh quells the feelings that burn in his chest, his touch more than enough to bring him out of the troubling thoughts that would likely overcome him should they fester. It's been some time since he's thought back to the incident, and he would much rather not have to welcome them again.

"Minho," Chan says, voice so musical and soothing to his ears that he can't help but smile. He sits up, tugging Minho along to follow suit. He cups Minho's cheek, eyes glowing red before craning his neck and pulling him toward it. "Calm your heart with my blood, please."

Minho presses a kiss to the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, runs his tongue up his skin. "As you wish, darling," Minho whispers before sinking his fangs in, allowing the blood of a royal to fill him and placate his uneasy soul.

Chan sucks in a breath, eyes closing as Minho's arms circle his waist from behind, pulling him close until he's settled between Minho's legs. The warmth of his blood travels down his throat, filling him and arousing his most primal instincts.

Chan's small whimpers further encourage him, and Minho reaches to take Chan's erection in his hands. Chan shudders at his touch, nails digging into the Minho's thighs as he surrenders himself to him. His lips part, breathing ragged as he feels the lust build and pool in his gut.

It doesn't take much longer until Chan spills into Minho's hand, and he returns the favor in kind. They explore each other's bodies like they always do, moans of ecstasy littering the night until they allow themselves rest in each other's naked embrace.

###

Walking the familiar paths to the mansion fills Changbin with both nerves and excitement. The invitation to come back was one he thought hard about, not wanting to overstep boundaries but also wanting to know more about his new acquaintances. Chan was kind enough to encourage him to return despite Minho's displeasure, and Hyunjin wouldn't let go of his hand until he promised he _would_ come back.

So here he is.

He pauses by the door, glancing at his phone. It's still early, but he didn't want to risk becoming tardy in the case that they take such things seriously. If the had any chance to satisfy his curiosity about the life of a vampire, he must do well not to antagonize them in any way. Friendly as they were (save for Minho) during their first encounter, the truth still stands that he knows little about the kind of people they truly are.

Are they as bloodthirsty as the books imply? Are their true natures veiled by their warm demeanors as a means to get his guard down? He doesn't think so, especially when there's Seungmin there as proof that they _don't_ just use humans as blood banks. All of his questions are written in the notes app on his phone, and he hopes he'll get a chance to receive answers.

With a deep breath, he knocks on the door. Immediately, it opens, and he's pulled into Hyunjin's arms.

"Welcome back!" he greets brightly. He doesn't know if it's vampire super-strength, but Changbin feels like he's being crushed.

"Hyunjin, you're going to kill him like that," Seungmin interrupts.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Hyunjin quickly releases him, eyes wide. Changbin coughs as a result, and Hyunjin quickly pats him (albeit roughly) on the back. "I keep forgetting to control my strength when I'm excited."

Seungmin steps forward to drag Hyunjin away, who pouts at him but hugs him nonetheless. Hyunjin kind of reminds Changbin of a puppy, which is kind of ironic since that's how he would assume werewolves to act. Are vampires and werewolves really enemies? That's another question he thinks to add to his notes for later.

After he regains proper breathing, he marvels at Hyunjin's beauty yet again. He stands tall, his bright smile reaching his eyes, an arm around Seungmin. Changbin has never been a fan of turtlenecks (he's more of a v-neck kind of guy) but Hyunjin looks so regal that he can't help but gape.

"Dude, you're staring." Seungmin snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh shit, sorry," Changbin quickly says. "He's just really… Uh…"

"He's goddamn gorgeous, I know," Seungmin says with a snort. "It's okay, it happens."

The couple beckons him in, and he follows them into a sitting room further into the mansion. It's just as fancy as the rest of what he's seen of the mansion, a room filled with comfortable chairs and a bar right by the wall. A large TV hangs above the bar with the cooking channel playing, which Changbin finds to be an odd choice of programming.

"I was actually about to call you," Seungmin says as Changbin sinks himself into one of the recliners. Rich people have amazing furniture. "Chan and Minho are going to be a little bit late. The King summoned them for a meeting earlier today and they said they wouldn't be back until seven."

Changbin hums. He knows of the vampire king, the strongest vampire in existence whose mere presence commands attention. Every vampire is under his care, and he's largely admired by his subjects for being a kind and fair king. Human governments rarely ever interact with him directly unless a matter is grave enough to require his attention, so there's not much information about how he really is.

"Huh," Changbin remarks. "So Minho and Chan are big shots, I'm assuming? Since the king summons them himself?"

Hyunjin beams at him and nods eagerly. "Yes! Minho is a nobleman, and Chan is the crown prince! Last I remember, Minho's father is a count, but I _think_ he's already a rank higher because of his partnership with Chan."

"Holy fucking shitballs," Changbin exclaims, mouth hanging agape at the information he receives. "I was invited to dinner by the crown prince of vampires?! What the fuck?!"

So that vibe he got from them the day before is warranted. They're royalty. Changbin can't quite wrap his head around it, but it makes so much sense.

He gets lost in his thoughts, so many more questions running through his mind as he thinks back to their encounter. To think that his knowledge of vampires is now coming from someone so important is beyond anything he would have ever expected. His life has been so dull, so monochrome, and yet now fills with splashes of color within just barely two days.

When he comes to, he sees Hyunjin and Seungmin lost in conversation. They look so in love, so _normal_ , like they were just any regular couple. Hyunjin snuggles up to Seungmin, who enjoys all the affection that his vampire boyfriend gives him, and Changbin can't fight the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Changbin, you're staring again."

"Shit, sorry."

"What's on your mind, friend?" Hyunjin asks, head cocked to the side with curious eyes.

Changbin scratches at his cheek, bashful at having been caught staring as much as he did. "I was just thinking about the two of you and how you're dating. Like Hyunjin's a vampire and Seungmin's here willingly, not kidnapped and forced into submission like all the rumors say he is."

Seungmin grimaces at the mention of the rumors, and Hyunjin maintains his smile.

"It's all really stupid," Seungmin says, sighing. "They'd given up on me. They didn't care about me. Then all of a sudden it was a big deal when I finally stopped coming home? It was fucking hilarious if you ask me. They made it a big deal when they found out I decided to stay here."

His words are dripping with acrimony as he focuses on a nonspecific area before him, one of his fists balled tightly. Hyunjin notices, takes Seungmin's hand and presses his lips to his knuckles.

"They never deserved you," Hyunjin whispers, lacing their fingers together, "but you're here now, with us. With me. We all swore—Minho, Chan, and I—to love you, to appreciate you, to keep you safe for as long as you wish to be in our lives."

Seungmin visibly relaxes and he leans in to place a chaste kiss on Hyunjin's cheek. "I know," he says, "and I could not be more grateful."

###

They talk about the rumors until Minho and Chan return. Changbin can't help but notice the stress that has overtaken their features. They look tired, but he knows better than to ask.

Chan smiles when he sees him, and Changbin returns with one of his own.

"I do apologize for our tardiness," Chan says. Minho glares from beside him, as though telling him not to complain in the slightest. "Our meeting ran far longer than anticipated."

"I'll begin preparing dinner," Minho says curtly, placing a kiss on Chan's cheek before walking toward the kitchen.

Minho being the cook of the house seems odd to him. He wouldn't have expected him to be in charge of any domestic responsibilities, but he brushes the thought away as Chan steps closer to him.

"Uh, so, I hear you're a prince. That's cool, kind of intimidating. Should I be, like, calling you Your Highness or something?"

Chan blinks at him, head slanted ever so slightly before chuckling and shaking his head, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh dear, no, please don't. That's more my father's title than mine. Chan is more than fine."

He supposes the whole royalty thing doesn't really apply to Changbin as a human, but it still feels weird to be on a first-name basis with a prince. As if Changbin already didn't feel the incredible difference between them, now it's all the more apparent.

"Please, I hardly have any royal duties," Chan insists, scratching at his temple. He really looks shy, as if his status is something he doesn't much talk about. "It's just a title, merely decoration. Nothing to concern yourself with, really."

"Okay…" Changbin eyes him suspiciously, but he doesn't press on the matter. "Well, um, I'm surprised Minho's making dinner. I would have thought… Actually, I don't know what I would have thought. If we're being honest, I genuinely just thought you guys never ate."

Chan laughs. It almost sounds like a song if he listens closely. For a brief moment, he wonders if vampires have charming powers like incubi because he feels like he's going to drown in Chan's eyes the longer he looks at him like that. He's asking Changbin questions, getting to know, talking to him like a long-lost friend instead of the absolute stranger that he truly is.

It's been some time since he's last spoken to someone like this, lost in stories and the excitement of befriending another. He feels like flying, a genuine mirth settling in his heart as they converse about nothing and everything, interrupted only by Hyunjin who calls them to dinner.

###

"You've taken a liking to him," Minho says, wiping away the blood that dribbles down his chin. He licks the remnants off the back of his hand as Chan smiles at him, say nothing when Chan pulls him close and kisses him on the mouth.

"I have," he admits as they pull away, and he settles himself in Minho's arms. "We had a wonderful conversation before dinner. We spoke at length of so many fascinating things! His tales are much different from Seungmin's, and I can hardly contain my excitement to hear more!"

Minho raises an eyebrow, watching him carefully through the corners of his eyes. "It's been a while since I've heard you speak so fondly of someone, my darling, let alone be this enamored this quickly. To a human no less."

Chan laughs and reaches to cup Minho's cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. "Do I hear envy in your voice, my love? You know such a thing is not needed."

Minho takes Chan's hand, slips his fingers in the spaces between his, a smile on his lips. "Of course not, darling," he says, leans in for a quick kiss. Chan smiles and effectively fills Minho's heart with love. "It matters not how many lovers you take in this lifetime but who you spend your eternity with. We are bonded, promised forever and blessed by the blood of the king. It is I who have stayed by your side from the moment our paths have crossed, fate sealed the moment we shared our first kiss."

Chan stares at him, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted. When he looks at Minho like this, it reminds him of their early beginnings, back when Minho had only just begun voicing his devotion out loud. Chan would blush as he is now, concerned over the purity of his feelings, unsure of whether his love is of his person or of necessity as a prince.

Young as they were, barely the age of eight, Minho knew that he and Chan were destined to be as they are now.

"If it is the human you choose to take into your arms, I will not protest," adds Minho, placing a kiss on the back of Chan's hand. "Your happiness is mine, Chan."

"I know," Chan mutters, squeezing his hand. "As yours is mine."

They draw into each other, breaths becoming one as they tangle under the covers. Ragged breathing, breathy moans litter the night, hands traveling memorized skin over and over and over until sleep beckons.

So long as Chan is happy, Minho will accept the human. Begruding as it may be.

###

So. Changbin is in a bit of a pickle.

He hikes his backpack higher up his shoulders as he walks, sighing as he checks his phone for the time. It's half past midnight and the town has mostly emptied save for the area with a bustling nightlife. He looks up at the sky, marvels at the clarity of the stars, the brightness of the moon. It's comforting in a way.

He's not really surprised that this is what's transpired, especially with the objectionable way the townspeople view vampires. His aunt had confronted him as he arrived back home, and after a long argument about vampires, she had asked him to leave.

She doesn't want anyone in her house who's friendly with vampires, especially, according to her, after what they did to the poor boy from one town over. Changbin had tried to reason with her, attempted to explain that Seungmin was alive and well, there of his own volition, but she had brushed him off as delusional, as someone under the vampires' spell.

So here he is now, in a town that isn't his, sitting on the sidewalk trying to figure out what his next move will be. His flight isn't set to leave until after Christmas, and a hotel room is out of the question considering his very real lack of funds. He has enough to go shopping and eat out, but a room is definitely not on the list of things he can pay for.

He sighs, scrolling through his phone for nearby lodging, finding a seat on the sidewalk away from the roads. "Maybe I can dip into my emergency fund… I mean, this probably counts as an emergency, right?"

"Uh, Changbin?"

Changbin looks up, blinks in confusion as he sees Seungmin walk toward him. He rises to his feet, dusting himself off as he meets Seungmin halfway. "Hey, Seungmin. You're out late."

"Mm, yeah, I got into a little bit of a fight with Hyunjin, so I decided to walk and clear my head. What are you doing sitting out here?" Seungmin looks over at his luggage with an eyebrow raised. "Did you—"

"Yeah." Changbin laughs nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He decides not to wonder too much about Seungmin and Hyunjin's fight—couples fight, it's a normal thing. Though he does find it surprising considering how lovey-dovey they are in the… two times he's seen them

Okay, so maybe he really has no reason to think that they never fight. It's just been two days.

"Aunt found out about my little adventure with the vampires and she threw a fit and kicked me out."

Seungmin grimaces and immediately grabs his carrier. "Alright, come back to the mansion with me then."

He walks away immediately, leaving no room for Changbin to protest or ask if he's sure. He jogs to catch up, gripping onto the straps of his bag tightly, chewing on his bottom lip. He knows that Seungmin is a tenant of the mansion, but the final decision rests with the vampires who own it. Considering Minho doesn't really like him, he doesn't think he'd be willing to allow him back into his home, let alone _live_ there for the next couple of weeks.

"Don't worry about it," Seungmin says, perceptive to his thoughts. He really thinks Seungmin is a mind-reader of some sort. "I'll talk to them. It'll be fine, I promise. I think Chan's out for another meeting, but Minho's home for sure."

"Seungmin, the guy hates me. After dinner, he told me he wouldn't hesitate to wring my neck because it seems like it would make a fun sound when he does."

Seungmin snorts. "Minho hates everyone, don't worry about it." Seungmin looks so amused, laughing softly to himself as he shakes his head. "No, seriously, don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. Just wait in the living room until I come get you."

"I don't know about this, Seungmin…"

"Just trust me." Seungmin looks over his shoulder to smile at him, a confident smile that tells him that Minho is going to say yes. He doesn't know the nature of their relationship, but he can tell that they're close just in the way Seungmin's eyes light up with affection at the mention of his name. Definitely odd to him, who's only seen Minho as the man who made an off-hand comment about having two eyes because we have two chopsticks to stab with.

He sighs heavily and says nothing for the rest of their walk.

When they get back to the mansion, Hyunjin is there waiting. It's rather odd to see him without his usual smile, but he supposes it's to be expected considering they _did_ just have a fight. Still, it catches him by surprise.

"Minho upstairs?" Seungmin says curtly, his smile gone. When Hyunjin nods, Seungmin asks Changbin to wait and heads straight for the stairs.

Whatever they fought about must have been serious for them to be acting like this.

Hyunjin audibly sighs, running a hand through his hair before beckoning Changbin over to the couch to sit with him. His smile is back, but it's not as bright as it usually is.

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly," says Hyunjin, patting him on the back. "Minho would never admit to this, but he values Seungmin and would give him anything he asks."

Changbin blinks. "How did you know?"

Hyunjin laughs behind his hand, a more genuine smile settling on his lips this time around. "I can hear their conversation. Pardon me for eavesdropping, of course. My curiosity has gotten the best of me."

"Oh, so you have super hearing and all that shit? That's fucking cool. It's totally fine, I mean, you're going to find out anyway since… Yeah."

"Super hearing… You make our abilities sound far more interesting than they truly are," Hyunjin says. "For that, I thank you. It's been some time since I've heard such positive things about us from a human other than my everything."

Changbin remembers it from the first time they met—how Hyunjin calls Seungmin "my everything." It's sweet, really cheesy, but so fitting for someone like Hyunjin who seems to have a lot of love to give. He chuckles, and Hyunjin raises a brow at him.

"Have I said something?"

"No, no, I just think it's nice how sweet you are to Seungmin. I mean, people think that vampires are these crazy killers who'll kill all the humans, but here you are being so loving and kind. I wish everyone knew that this is how you really are."

Hyunjin looks away, stares at a painting hung above the fireplace. His smile seems rather sad now, and Changbin doesn't know what to make of it.

"I… I used to be," Hyunjin whispers, fingers linked on his knee as he slowly turns back to face Changbin. "I'm an ex-human, you see. A vampire born from mortal death, given the blood of a pureblood to transform."

Changbin blinks at him, watches as he stares off into the distance. All this time, he assumed that vampires bite and transform humans that way, but it seems he's been mistaken.

Hyunjin picks up on his confusion because he smiles at him the next second and continues, "It isn't like it is in the books or the movies. A vampire's bite is not enough to cause a transformation. One must be on the brink of death for a transformation to occur, and only with the blood of a pureblood vampire. As I died, he fed me his blood and disappeared. Our bodies—human bodies are fragile. We were never built to contain the abilities of the vampire race, so the bloodlust breaks us, breaks our minds, completely separates us from what little remnants of humanity we have. Without the blood of a pureblood to drink, we seek others to drink, but it's not enough. Human blood is not enough.

"When ex-humans are abandoned, they're often… left for dead. They either die on their own, or they're killed. Ex-humans are enemies of both sides, you see, and with good reason. We kill, we drain people of their blood, we drink and drink and drink without thought or pause.

"I was one of these creatures, left on my own, roaming the streets for the blood my body desired." Hyunjin pauses and looks at him, cautious, as though worried about how Changbin might see him after this. Changbin encourages him with a smile. "I hadn't completely lost myself yet. I was battling myself in my head, deciding whether to give into the bloodlust or take my own life—I would die regardless, this I knew, but I… I was given a chance.

"Minho and Chan saved me," Hyunjin finishes with a wistful smile, affectionate. Changbin couldn't imagine Minho being kind to an ex-human, but he supposes there's a lot about him that Changbin has yet to find out.

He doesn't have time to dwell on it, because soon Seungmin returns and tells him Minho wants to talk to him. Changbin shoots Hyunjin a look, but Hyunjin simply smiles and nods as encouragement.

###

He releases a shaky breath as he reaches the room where he was told to go, hands clammy as he rests his hand on the doorknob. He breathes in, straightens his back, nods to himself before finally entering the room.

Minho greets him with an expected glower, eyes red and illuminated, fangs bared. Changbin stands his ground, closes the door behind him, and looks straight into Minho's eyes.

He's nervous—anyone would be when a crazy strong vampire who loathes your mere existence suddenly asks to see you. Alone. In an enclosed space. That he willingly walked into.

No, Minho's not going to kill him. He already would have if that were his intention. They've only recently met, but Minho doesn't strike him as a man to take his time when he's set a goal.

"Seungmin has informed me of your current predicament," Minho begins to say, his red eyes slowly dissipating into a less menacing dark brown. He still looks like he's ready to gouge his eyes out, but it's not as intimidating as glowing red eyes that can easily haunt him in his sleep. "You require lodging, and Seungmin has offered you a place in my home."

"Yeah." Changbin nods, grins at him. "He's super cool. Really chill. Really nice. Though he seemed really bummed when I saw him. Anyway, uh, yeah I need a place to stay."

"Have you accepted?"

Changbin blinks. "Have you accepted Seungmin's gracious invitation?"

"I—Well, no, not really? I can't really, um, just say yes without your permission. Yours and Chan's since you own the place."

Minho cocks an eyebrow. Changbin isn't sure if this is him being hopeful, but he swears Minho almost looks amused. Maybe. He'd definitely like to think that he is.

"One with manners, at the very least," Minho says, though it seems more to himself than to Changbin. "Listen carefully, human. I will allow you into my home for the sole reason that my family has grown fond of you. My beloved especially as taken a liking to you, and I do _everything_ to make him happy."

Changbin's eyes widen at Minho's words. "Hold up, wait. Wait, fuck off, no he doesn't!"

Minho's eyebrows pinch together.

Changbin continues before he gets a chance to speak again, "Wait, holy shit, you're saying Chan likes me? Does he like me as in ' _oh, I want to be his friend_ ' or as in ' _I want to bang him_ ' kind of like? You know what, doesn't matter. Either way, I'm down. Holy shit. I'm sure you already know this, but your boyfriend's hot."

Minho's jaw drops, speechless as he stares at Changbin. Changbin continues to grin at him, his heart warm.

"Wait, are you okay with that? Are you two in an open relationship? Shit, you guys are progressive. I love that for you!"

"You—" Minho stops himself with a sigh, shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Make no mistake, Changbin. I am personally against you entering our lives, but I am but a man who devotes my all to my family. They are the reason you are permitted residence in my home, but I _will_ break you should you hurt any of them. And should that ever happen, I promise you will never escape us."

"Oh God, no, I wouldn't, I swear." Changbin raises his hand and nods firmly. "Whatever you guys want, really. I didn't think you would let me stay but, yeah, holy shit, I'd do whatever you guys ask."

###

"My love."

Minho looks up from the book in his hands, a smile spreading across his face as Chan comes into view. He quickly discards his clothing and enters their shared bed, and Minho sets the book aside and quickly pulls Chan into his arms.

"Welcome home, darling," Minho says, pressing a kiss to Chan's temple before moving to his lips. "How I've missed you in my arms."

"I've—" Minho kisses him once more. "—missed you too. Though before we become one tonight, I must ask you something of utmost importance."

Minho pulls away just enough to gaze into Chan's eyes. "What's the matter?"

Chan looks deeply at him, as though looking directly at his soul. "Would you mind telling me why Changbin greeted me by saying ' _hello, master, I'm your new servant_?'"

Minho's eyes close as he expels yet another sigh. "May the king have mercy," he mutters under his breath, resting his head against Chan's shoulder. "That human… His words… The way he speaks…"

Chan chuckles softly, fingers weaving into Minho's hair. "Pray tell, my love. What has happened since I've gone?"

Again, a sigh. Minho has lost count of how many much he's suspired today—all of which have been due to the human that now lives in their mansion. Chan watches him curiously, and he takes a moment to gather his thoughts before relaying the story.

He starts with Seungmin, how he had come to him and asked that Changbin be allowed to stay. Then, he speaks of his exchange with Changbin, grimacing every time he mirrored the unique way in which he spoke. The words feel foreign on Minho's tongue, but Chan's soft laughter is worth the discomfort of deviating from his own diction.

"I see," Chan says, fondling with his hair. "Your love for us has no bounds—tonight is yet another instance of that. For that, I am thankful. I know Seungmin and Hyunjin are too."

"You've taken a liking to him." He shrugs. "That's all. With the other two enjoying his presence, I hadn't much reason to say no."

Chan looks at him with a knowing smile, one that Minho chooses not to heed. Chan knows his intentions—of course, he does. There is nothing that Chan knows not of Minho, and the true emotions that sit in his heart are no exception.

"My kind and sweet lover," Chan whispers in his ear, fingers trailing down his skin. Minho melts into each touch, allowing his love to take over as Chan's tongue traces the side of his neck. "How lucky I am to have been your destiny."

"Luck plays no role," Minho says, a breathy whisper as he allows Chan to do with him as he pleases. "We created our destiny, sealed our fate ourselves, took the blood of the king as witness to the beginning of our eternity."

"Say more, my love," Chan breathes against his skin. "Say more of our chosen bond, of our promised forever. Say more as I show you my love for you. "

Minho groans as Chan lowers himself, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his body. Minho pushes himself off his elbows, intent on watching the beautiful sight of Chan between his legs, eyes red with lust, lips ghosting over his hipbone.

"May I?" Chan whispers, hot breath on his skin.

"Please," Minho answers, eyes closing as Chan sinks his fangs into his inner thigh. Ecstasy runs all over his body, wanton moans interrupting the quiet of the night.

Whatever Chan wants, he will get. Minho is a family man, one who devotes his life to the happiness of who he calls kin. Minho's desires come second to those he loves.

This was a promise he made long ago.

###

Living with vampires, as it turns out, isn't much different from living with fellow humans. If anything, he finds it exponentially _better_.

He supposes this doesn't come as much of a surprise considering the lack of attachment he has to practically anything in his life thus far.

He spends most of his time with Hyunjin and Seungmin, treating him as though he were a friend from long ago. They're kind to him, encourage him to live comfortably in the mansion. Despite how large of an edifice it is, it still feels warm and cozy.

He can't really think of a better place to stay.

Not to mention he's been getting laid more often than he would have had he stayed at his aunt's.

He's come to realize that Chan _does_ like him in a 'wanna bang' way, and it's led to fun and intimate moments between them that Changbin absolutely adores. He learns very early on that vampires are sexual beings, and with that comes innate prowess that leaves him constantly craving for more.

 _Honestly, I'm having so much fun being your sex slave,_ Changbin quipped one night as they lied down side by side. Chan had grimaced at him, laughed nervously, and asked him not to refer to himself as such.

 _I like you, Changbin,_ he had said in response. _I'd like for you to see yourself as a lover than a slave_.

Needless to say, Changbin made more jokes to hide how shy he felt being called a _lover_. A lover! Never would he have thought he'd ever be one, let alone a vampire's.

The summary of it all is that he's having fun—even with Minho's glares and death threats considered.

Today, he's out with Hyunjin.

He had asked Changbin the night before to accompany him to a city two hours away, somewhere they could shop without running into any problems. He says it's a more vampire-friendly town, and it's somewhere he frequents when he wants a change of scenery.

"It brings me much joy to have company on my holiday shopping this year," Hyunjin says as they walk down the shopping district, his arm looped through Changbin's. The lilt in his voice shows just how happy he is, and Changbin can't help but smile because of it.

"Do the others not go with you?" Changbin asks, matching Hyunjin's step.

"No," he says with a hum, eyes looking around. He seems to know where he's going, so Changbin just follows. "Minho and Chan are oft preoccupied with royal responsibilities during the holiday season, though I'm not privy to the details of their engagements. I posit they have to do with the increase in anti-vampire acts during this time period, though I'm not quite certain what it is they _do_ to counter them."

Changbin hums in response, nodding slowly. It's probably difficult being royalty, especially for vampires who constantly fight against the stereotypes that haunt them. He remembers reading that it hasn't always been like this—there was a time of peace between humans and vampires long ago, but it had eventually come to an end during the vampire war.

He wants to ask, but he isn't sure if he should.

"Your eyes are filled with the questions that plague your mind," Hyunjin observes out loud as he tugs Changbin into a large department store. The decorations are incredibly festive, shimmering under bright white lights. "You may ask if you wish to. I am no master at vampire history, but I know enough from Chan's tutelage."

"No, I’m just curious, I guess, how this all happened. I mean, obviously things shifted after the war, but I always figured that it was easing up already, you know? I mean, other parts of the country are pretty chill with you guys, I think, or maybe I'm just so sheltered that I don't see it."

Hyunjin pauses as his hand hovers over a sweater, a deep black that Changbin thinks would suit Hyunjin well. He chuckles and turns to him.

"My knowledge of life outside my town and this city are limited, so I cannot say much for what goes on beyond the life I know," he says, fluttering from rack to rack, lips pursed in concentration as he browses each item. "Things could be different in other parts of the country, but where we are is home to recent tragedy that's turned most towns against us, a tragedy that I partook in. I can't say more of it, not because I do not wish to tell you, but my memories are buried in fog—a consequence of my transformation."

Changbin idly feels the soft fabrics in the store, much too exquisite for his tastes, but definitely something he sees the vampires enjoying. He lets Hyunjin's words sink in, thinking about what kind of tragedy it could have been. He remembers of their conversation the night he was allowed to live with him—how he had been turned and abandoned by a pureblood, left as a creature who killed to survive. Could there have been more ex-humans to have fallen to the same fate? Could this be the tragedy that changed things for the worse?

It's plausible, but he'd have to ask Chan to be sure.

"Anyway!" Hyunjin calls out, cheery as he tosses item after item after item into a shopping cart. "Let's not think of such a grim tales, at least for right now. I have to find my everything something wonderful for Christmas. He always says he needs nothing more than the love we've offered him, but I still wish to give him something tangible. Gifts are always so agonizing for me. How do you choose a present for people who have everything and want nothing?"

Changbin wrinkles his nose. He's in the same predicament. He wanted to buy gifts for his new roommates as a show of gratitude for welcoming him into their home, but it's proven to be a much more arduous task than he had thought.

"Speaking of Seungmin," Hyunjin then says, more quiet and calm, a softness in his eyes as he smiles, "I would like to… thank you."

Changbin's eyebrows pinch together, his head tilting in confusion. "Thank me? What for?"

"My family is rather fond of you, myself included," he says, meeting his eyes with a tenderness he's never seen before. "Seungmin… He says he's content with the life he's chosen, a life with us vampires, but we know that… that a part of his heart, however small it may be, still yearns for the human connection he has long since abandoned.

"He would never admit to it, of course, that stubborn man, but Minho is skilled in searching into someone's soul. He told us about it one evening, that Seungmin still thinks of his old life, but he refuses to return to it nor even talk about it. So when you arrived and he seemed so… happy, I just—I'm grateful. As much as I would love to be the only one he needs, I know that such a thought is destructive romanticism at best. Humans need humans—no matter how much he would like to deny it."

"Hyunjin…"

"So, really, thank you… for being his friend."

###

Changbin doesn't know how Chan can do this every single night for _hours_. A vampire's stamina truly is something to envy. Changbin considers himself fairly in shape, but it still pales in comparison to Chan's vigor whenever they're having sex. If not for his human fallibility, he's sure they would have kept going.

"Are you sure this is okay? Like absolutely sure?" Changbin asks as he catches his breath, wiping on his sweat after an intense session with Chan. "I know you've reassured me that it _is_ , but it doesn't change the fact that Minho hates me and would much rather see me dead than in your bed."

Chan huffs a laugh, kind eyes staring at him as he shifts to his side to look at him. "Worry not," he says with a smile. "I've told you this before—such a thing isn't novel to us. We've both taken other lovers in the past; it's unreasonable to believe that one's attraction to others ceases once you've promised a partner. It is with trust and the purest of love that we are able to welcome others into our lives, into our hearts."

"Aww, fuck," Changbin exclaims. "That's cute as shit. I've also never thought of it that way. I think the general consensus is that if you're in a relationship, it's like… just the two of you or something like that. At least for humans, that's what it's usually like."

Chan chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "Make no mistake, my love for Minho transcends anything on this earth. Should he ever be displeased, I would do whatever it takes to change that."

"But he hates me," Changbin again says. "Doesn't that mean he wouldn't want you with me? He's kind of confusing."

"Pray tell, my dear," Chan whispers, "What do you think of my beloved? Has he done anything to harm you in any way?"

"Not really, no," he quickly answers. "I mean, he makes threats, and he glares at me. One time, he told me that I could fit in the washer and he'd run the spin cycle all day with me in it. But hey, what better way to die than by being laundered alive by a sexy vampire, right?"

Changbin flashes grin as Chan gapes at him. Soon enough, he laughs once more, shaking his head with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"Sexy," Chan repeats, unable to hide the emotions on his face. "You find Minho sexy."

"Well, duh, I’m not blind." Changbin deadpans at him before cracking another grin. "Your man is hot, that's like, unquestionable. I don't think anyone in their right mind would say otherwise."

"Mm, well I suppose I do like my men… _hot_. Yourself included."

Changbin feels his face warm up at the compliment, still surprised whenever Chan offers him any. It's something he doesn't think he'll ever get used to, especially when it comes from a vampire who never shies away from being so direct.

It's odd every time he really puts his mind to it—he's been fucking a vampire, and a _prince_ no less. Said vampire prince has called him a lover while his partner loves to tell him colorful ways in which he would kill him. His life has filled with so much bustle, far livelier than anything he's experienced before.

It makes him wonder, though. Is he even allowed to _really_ like Chan? The more time they spend together, the more he does. But in the end, it's always going to be Chan and Minho, right? They've been together for centuries, perhaps even millennia. What happened to all the other lovers in their past? It's kind of scary to think about—figuring out your place in the world, if your presence has any meaning.

"What's in your thoughts?" Chan asks, looking at him with worry.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just getting kind of hungry," he lies.

Chan doesn't seem to believe him, but he doesn't press further.

###

Changbin has his cheeks puffed out, still deep in thought as he wanders the halls late that night. The mansion is eerily quiet, save for the crackling fires and the animals from the nearby forest. He doesn't have a destination, just walking aimlessly until he arrives at a sitting room on the second floor.

Minho is staring at him, eyes glowing red like always, jaw tight.

"Oh hey," Changbin greets casually. "What are you doing up?"

Minho says nothing, instead continues to glower at him. Usually, he'd make a joke, ignore the hostility he sends his way, but he doesn't feel like doing so now. It's late, he's tired, and his mind is full of things he'd much rather not think about.

Wondering about life and his place in it just fills him with emotions that don't do well with conflict.

"If you have something to say, just say it," Changbin says, shaking his head with a sigh. "Or is it just another way you've thought to kill me? Man, don't you get tired of antagonizing me? It's getting really old, dude. Don't you have better use of your time?"

Changbin inwardly sighs. So much for keeping the peace.

Minho narrows his eyes at him, biting down on his jaw. He looks angry—and not just the usual disdain he holds for Changbin. It's as though Changbin's words ignites something inside of him, ignites and fuels a largely dormant flame. He's legitimately angry, and it makes Changbin angry too.

"What?" he continues, glaring back at Minho. "You can say shit to me, but if I say shit back you're going to get all pissed? That's not the way the world works, even if you're a scary vampire who can murder me or whatever."

Minho laughs, a bone-chilling chuckle that sends a shiver up Changbin's spine. "I've made my feelings toward you perfectly clear, and yet you insist on speaking with me when you see me. You couldn't possibly think I would have something nice to stay, could you? I despise you and your kind, and it's in your best interests to keep with those who enjoy your presence and leave me alone."

Changbin stares at him, his eyebrows knitting together. He says all of these things, but it doesn't sound right to Changbin at all. What he says doesn't match up to how he acts, doesn't match up to what everyone else says about him. It gets more confounding the more Changbin thinks, so he poses a question.

"If you despise humans so much, why do you live with Seungmin? Why allow Hyunjin, who is your family, fall in love with him and date him? Why even let me stay in the first place?"

Minho's face hardens. "I've told you, no? You're a toy for them to use as they see fit."

Changbin cringes and shakes his head. "Man, you know what? You've got serious issues. Like, really serious issues. Who the fuck hurt you?"

Minho looks stunned as the words leave his lips, eyes losing focus as his lips slightly part.

"Listen," Changbin continues, undeterred. "I really don't give a shit what I'm supposed to be doing here, but you have this really intense hatred for someone you don't even know and it's _really_ childish. To my knowledge, I haven't done anything to you, but if I have, then let me know. Get over yourself, man. Whatever it is that has you acting like an overgrown baby, deal with it, cause you're not making any sense. And hey, you know what, if you _really_ wanted to kill me, I'm sure you already would have the moment I came back. So figure yourself out, dude."

Changbin shakes his head and turns away. He might have just signed his death warrant, but he doesn't really care anymore.

###

"You deserved that."

Minho cards his fingers through his hair as Chan comes into view, a smile on his lips. He grimaces as Chan wraps his arms around him, rests his chin on his shoulder. Minho sighs, relaxes in his arms, suddenly fatigued.

"Do I now?" Minho asks, and Chan responds with an amused chuckle. "I suppose I do…"

"Come to bed with me, my love," he says, holding his hand out. Minho wastes no second in taking it, bringing it to his lips before squeezing Chan's hand. "Rest against our pillow and speak with me of your thoughts."

Minho nods without another word, allowing Chan to guide him to their bedroom. Chan folds their clothes and sets them neatly on the dresser before joining him under the covers, his skin warm against his touch.

The exchange with Changbin has left him in a stupor, thoughts swirling in his mind that he seldomly entertains. Chan pulls him close, allows their heat to come as one as the words in Minho's mind occupy his attention.

Chan says nothing, merely holds him in the quiet of the night, keeps him company as he loses himself in his thoughts.

He's forgotten how emotional humans can be. Seungmin is one to keep his feelings at bay, so such outbursts are rare for him to witness. He supposes Seungmin is different around Hyunjin, with whom he spends most his time. Just recently, he was told they had gotten into an argument that had Seungmin leaving for a walk despite the dangers past midnight.

He thinks of Changbin, his words still fresh in his mind. He hadn't expected him to say such things, especially when thinking of his typically lighthearted demeanor. That's Minho's mistake, he supposes, for taking him at face-value despite knowing how intricate a human personality can be, how easily they conceal the innermost demons that control them.

He's seen this all before, seen the joy before the tragedy. He doesn't want his family to go through it yet again.

 _Who hurt you?_ he had asked. Minho laughs softly, and Chan looks at him inquisitively.

Minho shakes his head and takes his hand, placing a tender kiss against his knuckles. _Never again_ , he promises in his mind. _Never again_.

###

"I really tried to see what it is about that guy that you guys love so much, but _damn_ is he difficult!"

Changbin had marched into Seungmin's room after the whole ordeal, mouthing off and expressing his frustrations. Seungmin looked startled at first, but he settled soon enough, watching as Changbin paces back and forth, animated hands supplementing his exasperation.

"I don't get it, Seungmin," he says as he seats himself on Seungmin's bed. "How the fuck can you live with that guy? I'm really trying to see what's good about him, but he's making it really fucking hard."

Seungmin presses his lips together, seemingly debating whether to say something or not. Changbin stares back at him, waiting, wondering. Then Seungmin sighs, hugs his pillow closely as though protecting himself.

"Did I ever tell you that… Hyunjin died because of me?"

Changbin's eyes widen, shaking his head. From what he remembers, the two of them had met when Seungmin began visiting the mansion.

"He was my very first friend," he begins to say, gaze fixed on a spot on his blanket, a sad smile on his lips. "We grew up together, side by side, doing everything together. He was my best friend, the only constant in my life. So much shit happens in life, but I always made it because Hyunjin was there to support me and cheer me on.

"But I knew that I couldn't keep depending on him forever, you know? So I started making other friends—both human and vampire. Because it was me, Hyunjin trusted them all too. If I hadn't… If I hadn't introduced new people into our group, Hyunjin wouldn't have…"

Seungmin trails off as his voice shakes, tears running down his face. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "He killed Hyunjin on just a random Tuesday night. Hyunjin told me they were meeting up and then… He who we thought was our friend just killed him.

"When Hyunjin died, I stopped wanting to live either. I just couldn't bear the guilt of knowing he died because of me, and eventually people stopped trying to help me. They stopped trying to reach out to me. One night, I was wandering and… Well, Minho found me one night as I was on the verge of death, crying about Hyunjin and how it was my fault that he died. After listening to me cry, he said I had to live if I wanted to see Hyunjin again. He said he'll take me to where Hyunjin is, and now here I am."

Changbin watches him as he wipes on his tears, an abridged version of what he assumes is a much longer story. He doesn't know what to say, especially about a situation as heavy as this.

"I don't know why Minho decided to take me in, but I'm glad he did," he adds, a small smile on his face. "Hyunjin doesn't remember our past, but it's okay. I can remember for the both of us as we make new memories now.

"Seungmin… I'm sure they've probably already said this, but that isn't your fault…"

Seungmin laughs bitterly, hugging his pillow even tighter. He ignores Changbin's words and instead says, "Anyway, that's why I'm here. That's the reason I don't think Minho's a bad person. He has… baggage that even I don't know about, but it's something I'm sure really affects how he is with humans. I would ask either him or Chan about it, if you really want to know more about him."

Changbin sighs, more confused than ever. The easy option is to just ignore him like Minho told him to, yet part of him doesn't want that. He _wants_ to know the Minho that everyone else does, the Minho that's warm and loving to his family, the one that's protective and kind.

Is it a stupid wish? Probably. But now, he finds himself inclined to try.

###

It takes him a while (and a lot of research) to figure out what to do.

The most solid piece of advice that he's given (by all three of the ones who hold him most dear) is to treat him as Changbin would a stray cat.

It's a rather funny idea—treat this menacing vampire who hates you like he's a stray cat, that's how he'll start warming up to you. But the three of them insist that this is the best way to do it, especially when Changbin's direct attempts at conversation most often ends in a threat.

With Seungmin and Hyunjin's help, they write up a plan.

Step One: Stop trying to talk to him. Ignore him when you encounter each other. Leave him alone!!! Do not say anything!!! Do not even look at him!!! Pretend he doesn't exist!!!

Step Two: When he stops disappearing every time he sees you, start leaving stuff out for him. Food!!! Cat-related stuff!!! He will stop to admire them, maybe even ask you where it's from. RESPOND BUT BE NONCHALANT!!!

Step Three: BRING A REAL CAT! IMPORTANT!

Changbin stares at the piece of paper that Hyunjin hands him, in disbelief that he actually wrote it down in laminated stationery. When did he even get this done? Changbin can't help but laugh at how needlessly extravagant Hyunjin is, but he supposes it's part of his charm.

He reads it over and smiles as he sees little doodles in the corners for that added Hyunjin touch.

###

He still can't believe it, but the plan is working pretty well so far.

The first time, he said nothing when he and Minho pass each other by, Minho looked surprised. As per Hyunjin's instructions, Changbin didn't even acknowledge him or look back at him, but he could swear that Minho stopped in his tracks to stare at him. Call it human intuition.

The second time around, their gazes met, but Changbin returned his attention to a book that Seungmin gave him. This time, he could see Minho staring at him in his peripheral vision. The confused look on his face was so funny that Changbin struggled to stifle his laughter.

Moving onto step two was more difficult—it required more effort, but the results were worth it.

Again consistent with Hyunjin's predictions, Minho would stop at every little thing Changbin has set out for him, smile and show interest, a side of him Changbin has never seen before. Cat trinkets were a surprising interest that Changbin would never have believed Minho would like, but the truth is staring him in the face.

"Whose is this?" Minho asked, picking up one of the novelty items he got from town. It's a ceramic cat meant as a piggy bank, though he's sure it's most likely going to be used as decoration. Without an opening besides a slot to put money in, using it would mean inevitably breaking it, and he doubts Minho would want to destroy something so pretty.

"Mine," Changbin had said nonchalantly before turning back to the book. He isn't really reading, but he's determined to stick to the plan.

There was a pause, some shifting, before he said, "You like cats?"

"Yeah, love them," Changbin answered, not looking up. His lips quivered, threatening to spread into a smile, but he bit down on his jaw to stop it. "Had one when I still lived with my parents."

"Huh."

Minho said nothing more and left just like that.

With a hopeful heart, he began step three: bringing in an actual cat.

As a previous cat owner, the task doesn't prove too difficult once he finds a stray to befriend. Eventually, he coaxes her into the mansion, everything ready for the last step in their plan.

He should have known better than to let his guard down and believe that befriending Minho would be this easy and smooth sailing. Of course it wouldn't be—not when Minho has a clear deeply rooted disgust towards humans that won't go away just because of their little plan.

"There is something amiss," Minho tells him one day, voice low and level. It's the same voice he used that night, when his anger had risen during their first confrontation. He sets the cat down and stares at Changbin, fully facing him. "You have been doing things that I do not understand."

"What do you mean?" Changbin asks, crouching down to bend the cat that has rubbed up against his leg.

"Surely, you were aided by my family. How else would you know what I like?" He mutters, gritting his teeth. "Why are you acting this way?"

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him. "What? Can't make you smile or anything? Not allowed if it's me?"

Minho's eyebrows furrow, face overcome by confusion. "It makes little sense," he says. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Shit, I don't know, maybe I don't want you to keep hating me?" Changbin frowns.

Minho falls silent, his fingers curling into his palms. "Why does it matter? Why are you so keen on changing how I am toward you?"

"I don't know, man. Maybe because we live together. Maybe because I know you're not as bad as you seem to be. Or fuck, maybe because we're banging the same guy! I'd very much just like to get along with you—why is that so difficult for you? Why does there need to be a deeper reason than that?"

"Because this is what humans do," Minho spits, his eyes glowing red as he glares at Changbin. "Humans and their games, their arrogance. They think they can get away with destruction, use vampires to do their bidding and set us up to take the fall. If you think I will be manipulated by you, you are sadly mistaken. Why else would you be doing all of this? I will not be made a fool out of."

Changbin can't help but stare at him, watching all the emotions flitter across his face, glow in his eyes. He can't even bring himself to be angry because he _understands_. The emotion behind Minho's voice is all he needs to hear to _know_. This isn't anything about Changbin, nor is it about humans in general. It is about one—significant enough to destroy his trust and lead to the Minho in front of him.

"So someone _did_ hurt you," Changbin merely says.

Minho blinks, the glow of his eyes dimming, slowly returning back to brown. Changbin offers him a small smile before walking away.

###

"Minho."

"No."

" _Minho_."

Minho meets Chan's gaze, arms folded against his chest as Chan frowns at him. He had heard about his exchange with Changbin from Hyunjin, who had apparently been listening from his room. He sighs, shaking his head. He would rather not speak of it, but when has he ever been able to say no to Chan?"

"I do not ask for much," says Minho, earnest eyes looking deeply into his eyes, taking his hand in his, "but tonight I ask you do not say I apologize to him."

Chan sighs and sits beside him, taking his hand in both of his. "My love, I will not ask that of you. An apology, should you ever make one, must come from _you_. I do not wish for you to apologize to him merely for my sake."

"Thank you."

"I do wish for you to open your heart, even just a little," he says, voice more quiet, eyes not once leaving Minho's face. "Changbin is not _him_ , you know this. You are skilled in seeing into hearts—it's an ability you have dedicated yourself into mastering to prevent the past from repeating in our future. You _know_ that Changbin is good. I know you do."

Minho rests his head against Chan's shoulder with a groan, his head throbbing. "I don't—I don’t know," he says softly, barely above a whisper as he wraps his arms around Chan. "I do not trust myself; I do not trust anyone. It hurts far too much to think that things could happen again. I think of all the people I failed to save, all the blood shed for my inability to protect the ones I hold most dear. I just—"

"Oh, Minho," Chan whispers, hand leaving long soothing strokes down his back. "Why must you shoulder a sin that isn't yours? Why must you blame yourself for the will of another? If the sin is yours to carry, then I must carry it with you. We both were fooled, yet you insist it is your fault and solely yours."

"But—"

"No, darling, please listen for a moment." Chan weaves his fingers through Minho's hair, touch gentle and kind. "I adore you; I love you more than I've ever loved another, and it pains me to see your bear burdens that were never yours. My heart aches to see yours so closed, so sheltered behind walls not even I can seem to knock down.

"My love, I too rarely ask, but now, this I must." Chan pulls away and takes Minho's face in his hands, thumbs gingerly brushing against his cheekbones. Affection burns in his chest as their gazes meet, his hands moving to rest atop Chan's. "Please, my love, if even just barely, open your heart to him. Allow yourself to trust your heart or at the very least trust in mine. Should he ever betray you, let it be a mark against my judgment, and I will atone for it as you see fit."

Silence hangs in the air, heavy as the warmth of flickering flames lends to the emotions that flow between them. Minho takes a moment to take everything in, allow Chan's words to fully process into his brain.

Everything Chan says is true—of course it is. Chan has always known Minho better than he knows himself, aware of his heart's songs even before Minho himself can recognize them.

He's known from the beginning. Changbin isn't _him_. Changbin is good. He knows this. His heart had seen it from the moment he arrived, even before Minho used his ability to search into another's heart. He is pure in intention, and perhaps that alone is what scared him. Tragedy leads to tragedy—in this case, it was Minho's own. His quest to protect those he loves dear has manifested as a deep mistrust, a hatred for anything that even remotely reminds him of the true villain who had changed their lives. And as a result, he is slowly becoming the monster he fights arduously not to become.

The irony makes him laugh.

"I will try," he finally says, a smile on his lips. "I swear it."

Chan responds with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

###

Changbin pauses with a sandwich in his mouth as he hears the words Chan says. He blinks at him, confused, head tilted slightly.

"Huh?" He says, voice muffled by the sandwich. He sets it down on the plate as Chan smiles kindly at him and takes the seat beside him.

"I said—"

"No, I heard you," he interrupts, swallowing his food. "I just mean, like, you don’t have to apologize. Especially on Minho's behalf. Like, really, it's fine. I get it. I'm not mad or anything. To be honest, I just feel… sad for him."

This time, it's Chan who stares at him with bemusement in his eyes. "Sad for him?" he repeats.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know, maybe I'm being a stupid human, but when he was saying all those things, he looked like he was in a lot of pain." Changbin can still see the way Minho looked at him that day. Anger. Confusion. Hurt. Uncertainty. He doesn't know how to explain it, but it was a feeling that he got the more he spoke, the more they looked at each other. "Like… He must have been burned pretty badly for him to be like this, you know?"

Chan grows quiet for a thoughtful moment before saying, "It's… It's a betrayal he shares with Seungmin. I know you've been informed somewhat of Seungmin's history with him. I cannot go in more detail than what he or Minho allow, but it is a shared tragedy among us all in this house."

Changbin thinks back to everything Seungmin told him that night, trying to link them back to what Minho said. He knows he should probably wait for either one of them to tell him more, but the gears in his head won't stop turning and trying to piece it all together.

"It has to do with Hyunjin's death, right?" Changbin asks quietly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though."

"You are correct," Chan answers, nodding slowly. It's the first time he sees Chan look so sad, and it makes him sad too. He scoots over and wraps an arm around him, and Chan leans against him almost immediately. "Seungmin's friends, those who had betrayed him, were ours as well. They have shared feelings of responsibility, blame they place on themselves for the events that transpired. It is what led to Minho's acceptance of him—they see themselves in one another, understand each other's pain. It is a bond born out of this shared tragedy that not even I can fully comprehend. This is why Seungmin is the only human he has allowed close to him."

"I don't think that's their fault, though, "I mean, if some assholes decide to go on a murder spree, it's not their fault."

"I agree, but they don't see it that way, no matter how much Hyunjin and I try to convince them otherwise."

Changbin sighs, not really sure what to do. It's not like he has magical powers that would immediately get Minho to trust him. If he did, he would have already used it. It's a more serious issue than he would have thought, and his heart hurts hearing how much pain Minho holds inside of him. Underneath it all, he's just in constant pain, blaming himself for death that he didn't cause.

"So… Minho most likely let me stay not just because you like me, but also because he wanted Seungmin to have a human friend again." Changbin remembers Hyunjin's gratitude back when they were shopping. _Thank you for being his friend_.

"That, and… I think, in part, he also allowed you to stay because a part of him, however minuscule, also seeks to trust a human once more, someone who isn't tethered to our tragedy."

"That makes sense." Changbin nods slowly, letting everything roll around in his head. "He doesn't really strike me as someone who would let me stay if he really didn't want to. Still, though, I'm not sure if I can really do anything. He's still hurting a lot, that much is obvious, so he can't fully welcome me. There isn't anything I can do if he's not ready to open up."

Chan sighs as he loops his arm through Changbin's, idly playing with his fingers. His gaze unfocused elsewhere, deep in thought as they sit in silence.

"Changbin, my dear," Chan then says. "May I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need."

"Would you be able to give him time?"

"Time? To warm up to me?"

"Yes," Chan says, pulling away, sincere eyes looking into Changbin's. "Despite how he may act, which he and I both know is wrong, he _is_ fond of you. I can guarantee you that. I know my beloved well, and I know when his heart has begun to yearn. He likes you, though he is intent on rejecting how he feels."

"Okay, quick question," Changbin says, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Does he wanna bang me kind of like me or…?"

Chan laughs, rolling his eyes. "Must you ask that every time someone says they like you?"

"It's an important distinction to make!" Changbin laughs along with him. "I mean, either way, whatever kind of like it ends up being, I'm down to give him time. Again, maybe I'm just a stupid human who's too uncaring of shit to just leave him alone, but I get it. I'm not gonna fault a man for hurting, you know? Besides, sounds like he's pretty great when he's not being… _that_."

###

Minho had promised Chan he would try, but he doesn't know where to start.

How does one even begin to mend a relationship that is still yet to start? It's not as though they have already become friends that Minho can just speak with familiarity. Not to mention that it's been quite some time since he's befriended a _human_.

"You can't be serious," Seungmin says, arms folded against his chest, sitting on his bed as Minho stares at him by the door. "Just talk to him? Maybe start by apologizing for being an ass?"

Minho frowns as he finds himself a place to sit, snatching one of Seungmin's pillows and hugging it close. Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him, but he says nothing about it.

"Is it truly that simple?" He stares at his hands, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks back to their interactions thus far. A vampire of his status knows of his own deficiencies, moreso when it comes to misdeeds against others. "I find it difficult believe that my behavior would so easily be forgiven by a mere apology and conversation."

"Well, it's not going to happen if you do absolutely _nothing_. If you want to make some grand gesture, be my guest, but do you really think Changbin is into any of that? Need I remind you that this is the guy I found just sitting on the sidewalk when his aunt kicked him out?"

Minho grimaces at the thought. He remembers the disdain he felt when Seungmin had come to him that night. He could never understand how easily humans could throw their own families away. Such a thing is unheard of in their word, where family is put above all else. At least, that's how things typically are.

"I suppose to speak with him is the rational first step," Minho says after a moment of thought. At the very least, it would be the step into starting anew. A new beginning that doesn't start with Minho coming up with creative ways to murder. "I've apologized before. I can do this."

"You have?" Seungmin looks unconvinced.

Minho deadpans at him. "Of course, I have. I am not without mistakes!"

"Oh my God, chill, I _know_. I've lived with you for two years, remember?" Seungmin laughs and throws a pillow at him. He catches it with one hand then throws it back, perhaps with much too force. Some feathers come out, and Seungmin glares at him. "Okay, you're getting me a new pillow."

Minho waves a dismissive hand at him as he rolls his eyes. "When do you suppose an appropriate time to speak with him is?"

"Now."

Minho blinks. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Seungmin clears his throat. Minho stares at him, unsure what he's doing. Then Seungmin, with a loud voice, yells, "CHANGBIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Minho's eyes widen in a panic, his hand flying to slap against Seungmin's mouth. "What in the—"

The door flies open and Changbin is there. "What?!"

The two of them stare at each other as Minho slowly draws his hand back. Without another word, he stands and leaves.

Before he steps out, he hears Seungmin shout, "Idiot!"

May the king's wisdom touch his heart as he navigates this new ordeal. His ability to interact with humans has been decimated by years of mistrust and hatred.

"God, he's an idiot," he hears Seungmin tell Changbin.

Changbin laughs and says, "This side of him is cute."

###

Chan and Changbin are strolling in a nearby town, hand in hand as they watch the snow flutter down from the sky. Changbin can't remember the last time he's been on a date, let alone during snowfall.

It's still kind of surreal to him that he has a Christmas fling with a vampire, though he isn't sure if _fling_ is the right word to describe the relationship between him and Chan. Fling would imply casual, would imply nothing more than fleeting feelings that are sure to end once he leaves. He doesn't think a fling would include long nights of conversation, of deep talks about life and his innermost thoughts.

He also doesn't think a fling would be as excited as Chan at the prospects of also dating his life partner. But what does he know? He barely dates in the human world, so vampire dating is far beyond his comprehension.

What he _does_ know is that Chan calls him his lover, and they've spent a good amount of time getting to know each other over the last few weeks. Funny how it's only been a couple of weeks, yet he feels like so much has happened. He's not complaining, though. He likes this new color in his life.

For someone like Changbin who lives life constantly going with the flow of things, this kind of thing is a dream.

"I'd like to say that my beloved is a perfect man," Chan says as they walk through the park, "but alas, he is filled with flaws akin to that of a child at times. I can only watch and wait for him to put his thoughts into action. I do hope he doesn't run out of time."

"If it comes to it, I'll talk to him," Changbin says with a chuckle. "If he ends up still not saying anything by the time I have to go, I'll pull it out of him."

Changbin finds it absolutely endearing how hard Minho is trying. There's a distinct shift in the atmosphere in the mansion after that whole confrontation, as though it was the one thing that needed to happen to finally knock down some of Minho's reservations. A wake-up call, so to speak, that began with Changbin's arrival, catalyzed by the direct way in which he always spoke. Unreserved, no filter, straightforward perhaps to a fault—this is what Chan tells him has led to everything thus far.

"Assertive as always," Chan says, extending a palm out and watching as snow melts against his skin. "It is that very charm that has me certain he's as fond of you as I am."

Changbin laughs, still not used to the frequency of compliments and confessions Chan gives him. None of his past relationships have ever been this forward and honest, at least on the other end. Changbin is honest by nature, and it often overwhelms his partners. The same can't be said of Chan, though, who takes everything he says and returns them with just as much truth and candor.

"I'd like to believe he's been preparing something," Chan says, squeezing his hand, "if his apologies to me are of any indication."

Changbin hums. "Kind of hard to imagine you two fighting, to be honest."

Chan chuckles, a dulcet laugh that never fails to put a smile on Changbin's face. "We argue as all couples do. It's inevitable when we have been together for as long as we have, although, I suppose that works in our favor. Disagreements and fights do not last long."

"You ever think about us getting into a fight?" Changbin asks playfully with a slight nudge.

Chan raises an eyebrow at him and laughs once more. "What do you suppose _we_ would fight about?"

"I don't know. Maybe I say something super stupid and you get mad? I've been told that I can be very infuriating, you know." Changbin wiggles his eyebrows, a grin on his lips. "Not that I would actually try to annoy to that point, though."

Chan smiles at him, reaches out and places a hand on his cheek. Chan's hand is warm despite being ungloved, and he nuzzles against his hand as reflex. "We'll find out it in due time, dearest. Assuming you would want to have us in your life long enough to."

"Hey now," Changbin warns. "If you say that, you're going to end up stuck with me until I die or something."

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

###

"What the fuck happened to just talking to him and apologizing?"

Minho sits in the middle of the room, head in his hands as Seungmin and Hyunjin stare at him by the door. Seungmin watches with his hands on his hips, Hyunjin attached to his back. They're back to how they usually are, at least, so Minho has that to be happy about at the very least.

"I don't… I don't know," Minho mutters, looking up at the two of them with desperate eyes. "I don't understand any of this. Seungmin, why am I unable to simply say the words 'I'm sorry' and hold a conversation?"

He's met with silence as the two exchange meaningful glances.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing you like this," Seungmin says. Minho still finds it amusing how easily Seungmin moves despite Hyunjin always being attached to his body in some way. It's as though he has recognized Hyunjin as an extension of him and can move as such. "You're Mr. Big Scary Vampire, Mr. I-Will-Burn-A-Whole-City-Down-For-My-Family. Like… You're acting like…"

"Like _what_?" Minho glares.

"Like a boy having a crush for the first time and not knowing how to talk to them."

Minho gasps. "I am _not_! How dare you?"

Seungmin looks at Hyunjin. "Back me up, babe."

Hyunjin nods thoughtfully, his usual smile plastered on his face. "Were you this way in your early days with Chan?"

Minho blinks, searching his memories for when he had met Chan for the very first time. As an aristocrat, it was inevitable that he would come to meet the royal family, but young as he was, he did not even realize that he was speaking to one of the princes during their first conversation.

It took him a regrettable amount of time to recognize Chan, but it is a testament to the genuine feelings that burned in his heart from the moment they became acquainted. To Minho, he was always just Chan first, a boy he met in his childhood. His title as prince always comes second.

"I was so young," he whispers, eyebrows pinched together as he recalls their first encounter. "I merely spoke to him, and that was that. I had no reservations, merely wanted to make a friend, and we've been inseparable since."

"Okay, we'll go back to your love story with Chan later, but you really have to get off your ass and talk to Changbin already."

"I know!" Minho huffs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He's aware of how ridiculous it all seems, especially considering it's _he_ who is struggling to simply speak.

"You're always so eloquent when it comes to threats, yet you struggle now with… pleasantries? Is it such an arduous task when it's not directed at Chan?" Hyunjin finally detaches from Seungmin to sit beside him. Seungmin follows afterwards, taking his place on Hyunjin's lap.

"Okay," Seungmin then says. "Clearly saying nice things isn't a strength, so let's just… Let's focus on you doing nice things instead. You're good at that–secretly taking care of people, being nice to them without them even realizing it. So just do what you always do."

"What I… always do?"

"What you always do."

###

"I told you he would come up with something." Chan chuckles, walking over to place a gentle kiss on Minho's cheek.

Changbin stares at all the food on the long dining table, his stomach growling as all the scents attack his senses. Minho says nothing, simply walks over and forces him into a chair as Chan watches with an affectionate smile.

"Holy shit, dude, did you make all of this for _me_?"

Minho grimaces as a response, and that is enough to answer his question.

"Can you guys maybe eat with me? This is a shit ton of food that I can't eat by myself. Unless… Wait, is this a new way to kill me? Stuff me with food? Not a bad way to die, actually."

Minho sighs, exasperated, but he takes Chan's hand and sits down with him. He, of course, has Chan sit in the middle.

Chan takes the liberty of leading the conversation, with Minho sitting next to him just quietly eating and listening. He looks the same as he always does, but there's something different about him now. A less intimidating air to him, maybe? Whatever it is, he has no complaints. He likes it.

"Excuse me a moment," Chan says as he rises to his feet. He winks at Changbin, which he thinks is his way of saying it's time for him and Minho to have some quality time together.

Minho's eyes widen for a brief moment as Chan leaves.

Changbin expects Minho to follow after Chan, but he doesn't. He sits still, not looking at him or saying anything, just eating quietly. It's kind of awkward, but it's the kind that Changbin finds cute. Especially when Minho keeps looking at him and looking away whenever their eyes meet.

"Thank you for the meal," Changbin finally says to break the silence. He finds himself laughing at the way Minho startles. "This is your way of extending an olive branch, right? I accept! From today onwards, we're friends!"

Minho stares at him with a confused look on his face. Changbin brings a finger up to poke his cheek and keeps it there as he grins.

In his peripheral, he sees Chan holding his phone up, probably to take a photo.

###

What Changbin learns in the next couple of days is that Minho truly is a cat. It's absolutely fascinating seeing Minho this way, especially when Changbin isn't employing any sort of plan like he did back then. This is just happening so organically and he's having so much fun.

At first, it was just like it was during what he now refers to as The Restart Meal. Minho would sit with him, not saying a word, just doing his own thing. Every now and then, he would look over at Changbin and their eyes would meet. When that happens, Minho would quickly look away.

Then conversation started to come. He still has a harsh way with words, but Changbin can no longer detect any of his prior malice or disdain. It truly feels like they're finally _talking_ and getting to know each other, like Changbin can finally see more of who Minho really is.

Small talk has never been his specialty, which works for him because the things he says keep catching Minho off guard and his reactions are so adorable that he keeps wanting to see them.

"What is that?" Minho asks one day as Changbin sets up in their library.

"Overdue work," Changbin says with a grimace. "I have an incomplete for two classes and I figured I should get it done as soon as possible so I'm not scrambling later on. I have the internet on my side, but considering one of them is for a history class, I was thinking of using some of the books in your library."

Minho squints at the document on the screen. "A paper on vampires? Do you think that to be wise?"

Changbin beams at him and nods. "After getting to know all of you and reading history books written by actual vampires, I really want to write it. Maybe my dumbass professor can learn something too, since his material is all the human-written ones."

He looks at Changbin with his eyebrows pinched, taking a seat nearby. He looks pensive as he reads over what's on the screen, lips pressed together in thought.

"You're in school." Minho then says, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

Changbin blinks at him, head slanted ever so slightly. "Yeah? I mean, I would hope so. Otherwise, I'd be writing this paper for a whole load of nothing."

"What year?"

"Fourth," he says, flipping through a history book he pulled from one of the shelves lining the walls. Chan told him that each king keeps a written account of all that happens under their reign, compiled and distributed among vampire families as a means to keep everyone aware of vampire history as written by vampires. "I have a semester left before I begin the cruel process of job-hunting. Winter break has been fun because of all of you guys, though."

"I see," Minho says, glancing at the books lying on the table. "I suppose you'd be returning to your home after the holidays, then."

Changbin shrugs in response. Home. Would he even consider that place home? Does he even have one to begin with? There's his parents' house. There's his apartment by the university. Neither of them _feels_ like home.

If anything, he feels more at home here than he ever has anywhere else.

He pauses, fingers hovering over the keyboard, the realization that his stay with this vampire family is slowly coming to an end. There's no forever in a place that was never really his; he's a guest—nothing more, nothing less. It'd be presumptuous to think that he'd be welcomed as family, even if Chan does call him a lover.

Changbin sighs, glancing at his phone as it buzzes from all the messages Hyunjin is sending him. As the number of unread messages rises, he can't help but chuckle, already knowing that they're of random pictures he finds of Chan and Minho. Occasionally, he'd send pictures of himself and Seungmin, too.

He looks over at Minho, reading one of the books he had pulled to help with his paper. A small smile is on his face.

"Enjoying your read?"

Minho looks up and his smile widens, reaching his eyes. He looks even more catlike when he smiles like this, corners of his lips upturned, eyes seemingly glimmering. "I find myself feeling sentimental over the events written this book. I was present during the king's coronation after all."

Changbin abandons his laptop to take the empty seat beside Minho, testing the waters by scooting in close. When he makes no effort to move away, Changbin sits even closer. He can hardly contain his smile when Minho, as if on instinct, wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Then he freezes.

"Oh, I—"

"Don't even think about taking your arm back," Changbin quickly says, holding Minho's arm in place. "You did it, now stick with it."

Minho turns his attention back to the book, and Changbin grins at the sight of color spreading all over his face.

###

"Were you aware that Changbin's stay is temporary?" Minho asks as he lies in bed with Chan, arms draped over Chan's torso.

Chan keeps close, a finger idly drawing shapes on his skin. He smiles gently as he meets Minho's eyes. "Yes," he says. "We spoke of it a while back. He's to return to his city at the end of his winter vacation."

"I was not," Minho then says, pulling Chan impossibly close to his chest. "Not until recently, that is. When Seungmin had asked if he could stay, I had assumed that it was long-term. I find that I am rather… disappointed by this knowledge."

"Oh?" Chan quirks an eyebrow, gaze meeting his.

Minho nods, staring up at the ceiling. He had been more receptive of his arrival when he thought of Seungmin making a friend, and to think that he would have to leave somehow makes his heart ache. Of course, he knows relationships do not merely end due to distance. Still, when it comes to Seungmin, who does not venture out of their home, maintaining relationships is more difficult than normal.

The relationship between him and Chan would surely be affected as well, though to a much lesser extent. He frowns at the idea of change, especially now that he had grown accustomed to Changbin's presence in the mansion.

"My love," Minho says quietly, "I've become fond of him."

Chan smiles at him, an amused glint in his eyes. "Have you now?"

Minho rolls his eyes. "I know that you've known, perhaps even much longer than I have. You've always known my heart, perhaps even better than I do."

"I hadn't expected _him_ to know your heart as well," Chan says, reaching over to place a tender hand on his cheek. "He saw through you. Fairly quickly, I might add."

Minho can't help but laugh, leaning against Chan's touch. "He leaves me speechless, which you know is a feat in itself."

Chan laughs with him, thumb grazing his skin, warm and comfortable. "Minho, my beloved," he then says as he calms, "has your heart readied?"

Minho looks deeply into his eyes, placing a hand on top of Chan's, shifting to place a small kiss to his palm. "It has."

###

Minho is just as fascinating as he was in the beginning, possibly even _more_. Every time he finds something new to learn about him, Changbin feels himself growing even more curious. Every new discovery breeds new questions that beg for answers that Minho somehow always manages to provide.

Before he even realizes it, they've spent so much time together that he could probably say that they were dating.

He doesn't, though. Maybe he's still a little nervous about pushing Minho too far.

Where Chan is vocal about where they stand, Minho is always a wonder. The only person he's ever forward with is Chan. Changbin doesn't mind, of course. The differences in how he speaks with them is yet another charming point to him, and he's grown fond of how Minho still speaks roughly yet it's still somehow kind.

He understands now—why Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Chan are all enamored by him.

Changbin is too.

"I've finished," Minho says as he stands, gesturing at his open laptop.

"You really don't have to help me with this paper, you know." Changbin walks over and takes the seat Minho had just left, scrolling through the document, moue on his face as he sees all the comments on the sidebar. "I appreciate it, though. What a big brain you have, Mr. Sexy Scary Vampire."

Minho frowns at him. "Am I still scary to you?"

"Oh, absolutely," he teases, nudging him lightly with his elbow. "You could still very much murder me if you wanted to. But hey if you do eventually decide to kill me… How about you turn me into a vampire?"

He's joking, of course. Kind of. If it comes to it, it comes to it.

Minho visibly freezes, face stiff as his fingers slowly curl into his palms. He breathes in before shaking his head, voice low when he says, "Please do not even quip of such a thing."

Changbin looks at him, his eyes distant. He hit a sore spot, this much he can tell. He reaches over and places a hand on his arm, a small smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, no jokes about turning people into vampires, got it."

Minho heaves out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "No, my apologies, it's—I suppose it's something I must learn to handle. It is what holds me back, after all. I must move forward and learning to forego such intense reactions is a step toward the correct direction."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Minho sighs once more. "I do and I don't."

"Okay."

Changbin closes his laptop and smiles, taking Minho's hand to lead him toward the loveseat in the middle of the library. It's a much comfier seat, better for conversation. Minho allows himself to be led, sitting when Changbin does. When Changbin tries to let go of his hand, he holds it tighter.

"I heard from everyone else about the extent of your knowledge," Minho begins, squeezing his hand. "I suppose the important parts of the tale are still yet to be disclosed."

"You can tell me as little or as much as you want to."

Minho takes a deep breath, meeting his gaze with a pained look on his face. "We had a friend once—a human friend. He was a sweet boy, incredibly friendly, intelligent beyond his years. We hadn't realized how much ill will he held toward the world, how much he craved destruction and enjoyed chaos. He was skilled at deception, fooled all of us into believing that his heart had been genuine. Even I couldn't detect the darkness of his soul.

"It didn't take long for Chan's brother, the true crown prince of vampires, Jackson, to fall in love. They were a wonderful pair, could rival even me and Chan at first glance. But when a soul is as dark as that humans, they had been destined for tragedy from the very beginning. Manipulation and deceit, playing on emotions to attain the anarchy he'd always dreamed of. It was slow, carefully planned. It had been so gradual that we hadn't noticed until it was too late."

Changbin can hear the anger in Minho's voice, even moreso the agony that accompanies it. He nods to encourage him, his hand still in Minho's. He's likely cutting off circulation to his hand, but he doesn't really care.

"Lies upon lies, the human whispered poison into the prince's ears to turn him against humans. Every single victim, he said, had wronged him. They deserved the most painful punishment for hurting him. And Jackson had given into his emotions for this boy, had given into the human's control, and found himself a partner to his lover's crimes. The human called them enemies when most of them were innocent strangers. Most of them…"

Changbin feels his throat close up. "Hyunjin."

Minho smiles sadly and nods. "They were in the same group of friends. I'd seen pictures of their little group, how happy they always seemed. They were just teenage boys with still so much to live for, but that human harbored hatred for the pure love of life Hyunjin held. At least, that's what he told me. _'No one should be that happy_ '.

"I found Hyunjin one night when I was sent to investigate the ex-humans in that town. He had been agonizing in the rain, desperately holding onto what little humanity he had left. I was supposed to have mercy on them and kill them—painless, dignified death at the hands of a noble. When I saw Hyunjin, I just couldn't… Perhaps because he was our prince's friend, but I felt an attachment to him.

"So I asked him if he wanted to die or continue living as a vampire. When he said he chooses to live as a vampire, I took him home and Chan offered him his blood. Because it was royal blood that turned him, it takes royal blood to save him."

Changbin feels tears run down his face as he hears the whole story. He knew it was a sad story, but he didn't realize how intricate and interwoven all of their lives were. It made sense, then, that they're as close as they are. He thinks back to all the times they referred to it all as shared tragedy. It all makes sense now.

"You know," Changbin says, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "For someone who hates humans, you sure went to a lot of effort to save _two_."

"They're different. Seungmin and I were in similar states, and Hyunjin… Hyunjin was an innocent victim. As a vampire and a friend of Jackson's, it felt like I had to save him somehow. Had he chosen to die, I would have killed him."

Changbin shakes his head and takes Minho's face in his hands. "Listen, you gave him a choice he otherwise wouldn't have. He would have been killed by anyone else if his bloodlust didn't already."

Changbin hates the way Minho is looking at him. He looks so crestfallen that Changbin just throws all caution to the wind and pulls him in for a tight hug. Minho wraps his arms around him in return, and they share that quiet moment until the emotions calm.

When they pull away, Changbin grins. "So, is the human still alive? I'm totally down for murder. Like, I don't really have a whole lot of morals, so I'd definitely be down."

Minho laughs, reaching over to wipe the last of Changbin's tears. "He's already been taken care of."

"Holy shit, did _you_ murder him?"

Minho laughs once more and shakes his head. "I almost did, but Chan stopped me before I could." Minho's love for Chan is written all over his face, written in his eyes, in the wistful smile on his lips. "He refused to allow me to become the monster that that boy wanted us to be."

Changbin stares at him in awe, watches the softness in his gaze. It happens every time he talked about Chan. "You really love Chan, huh? Damn, you two are complete relationship goals." He sighs theatrically. "Want me a love like that one day."

Minho stares at him, the smile on his face slowly fading. He looks like he's in thought. Maybe it wasn't the right time to crack a joke considering how heavy their conversation was prior.

But then Minho smiles again, and it almost looks shy.

"You have Chan's affections," he says. "As you do mine."

Changbin can't help but gape at him, his heart pounding in his chest. "Oh my God, Minho, did you just confess to me right now?!"

Minho's eyes widen. "Wha—No, I'm merely—"

"Aww!" Changbin coos, throwing his arms around him again. "Aww, you like me! I fucking knew it! Your threats were words of affection!"

"I—"

Changbin can't help but giggle at this development, wanting to keep teasing Minho as he tries to deny it. Eventually, he gives up and just sighs, says nothing more as he returns his hug.

###

"It's Christmas eve!"

As expected, Hyunjin is the most excited out of everyone. He's graciously provided all of them with ugly Christmas sweaters to wear, setting up a tripod for group photos before all the festivities begin.

Changbin is comfortable nestled between Chan and Minho, who make it a point to keep him close.

 _You're to leave soon_ , Chan had said the night before. _We're going to have to make sure your last days as our roommate are memorable_.

As if this entire experience wasn't already memorable enough.

Changbin has never really had any Christmas traditions, so when he's welcomed into theirs, he can hardly say no. It's so exciting that he's eager to participate, no matter how ridiculous Hyunjin's ideas may be.

Everyone is happy to indulge him. They look at him with such fond eyes, and now knowing his history, he understands it. He wants to make sure Hyunjin is happy too. And like this, Changbin starts to feel like he's found a family in the vampires who live in the mansion on the hill.

Movies, food, laughter, and good company—all of it make this year's Christmas so much warmer than it usually is. Changbin has never had any sort of attachment for family holidays, but maybe it's because he was waiting for something like this—a place he feels like he can belong, a place he feels like he can always return to without worrying about being turned away.

Changbin sits with his head on Minho's shoulder, Chan lying down on his lap. Seungmin and Hyunjin are cuddling on blankets laid out on the floor as Die Hard plays on the TV. It's what they do during Christmas eve—watch the entire Die Hard franchise until it's time for their gift exchange.

"How did this tradition even start?" Changbin whispers into Minho's ear.

"Chan was smitten by the movie when it was first released in 1988," he whispers back, glancing at Chan who has fallen asleep on Changbin's lap. "Every time we would decide to watch a movie, he'd reach for Die Hard, so it became kind of ritual. Hyunjin fell in love with the franchise during our first Christmas together."

"That's cute," he says, fingers carding through Chan's hair. "Such a nice family you have, Mr. Sexy Scary Vampire."

"It's your family as well, Mr. Infuriating Human."

Changbin pulls away to look at Minho, but he's staring intently at the screen. "Damn, I'm still not used to this side of you."

"Would you rather I tell you I would rip your arms off to use as chopsticks after using mine to stab your eyes?"

"You're so romantic!" Changbin expels a dreamy sigh as he smiles at Minho, who rolls his eyes at him. Chan has woken up and is now laughing as he sits up. "Please do. I don't need arms anyway!"

"If you offer it to him, he might actually," Chan teases.

"When have I ever actually harmed a human without valid reason?" Minho sulks, arms folding against his chest. "I speak of things I _can_ do, though I reserve actual action for those who truly deserve it."

"I know, my love," Chan says, reaching over to poke his cheek. "I tease because I love. Your reactions are always so wonderful."

"Oh, absolutely," Changbin agrees. "I love it when you go speechless over the shit I say."

Minho rolls his eyes again. "This teamwork is not appreciated. I have made a mistake in entertaining you both."

"So you say," Chan says.

"Nah, dude, you adore us. It's written all over your face. You're _blushing_ ," Changbin adds.

"I am _not_!"

They would have bickered more if not for Seungmin scolding them for being so loud and distracting.

###

If he's being completely honest, he didn't expect to also receive gifts from the four of them. He had purchased gifts for them out of gratitude for allowing him to stay, but he was never expecting anything in return—especially from Minho, who had only recently warmed up to him.

But here he is, sitting in the living room, four boxes to open. He'd never been one to be excited over gifts, but he can't fight the zeal that builds in his heart as soon as they each hand him his present.

"I don't—I wasn't—" Changbin begins to say, but he cuts himself off as he realizes that he can't find the right words.

"I'm offended you would think we'd just do our gift exchange and leave you out of it," Seungmin says with a deadpan. "Who do you think we are?"

"Listen, this is very much a family thing, so I wasn't expecting to be included!"

Hyunjin wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly. "You _are_ family! Changbin, as temporary as your physical stay may be, you have cemented yourself into our hearts and our family. You are part of it."

"Only if you wish to be," Chan then says. "It is an invitation. The decision to accept is yours, of course."

"You guys are going to make me cry. Do vampires get attached this fast all the time?"

"Unfortunately," Minho says with a sigh. "Affection develops rather quickly toward people the heart deems worthy, even more so when the heart is ready to open and allow others within its walls."

Seungmin whispers in his ear. "That's why Minho ended up this way toward you this quickly."

Minho smiles at Seungmin. "I can still hear you, Seungmin."

Seungmin responds with a sweet smile of his own. "I know. Suffer."

Chan and Hyunjin are watching them with so much adoration in their eyes as they begin their back and forth. Changbin finds himself impressed by how well they exchange barbs with each other. He would think Seungmin was at a disadvantage considering how much longer Minho has lived, but he doesn't miss a beat whenever Minho sneers at him.

Eventually Chan interrupts to move the night along, instructing everyone to open their gifts and prepare for the end of the night.

###

Changbin stares at the small box in his hand, feeling his heart ready to burst as he opens to gaze at the ring sitting inside of it. It feels unreal to be receiving something so important, even moreso when he realizes that it's something that would symbolize his new belongingness in this mansion.

 _It's just their way of saying you're in this if you want to be_ , Seungmin had said, holding up his hand to show the matching ring on his pinky. When he looked around, the vampires had one too.

 _You guys are like a cult_ , he had joked, but his heart had already eagerly accepted. To find a place to belong, a place to call home, people to call a family—it's something he doesn't like to think about because of how _hard_ it is to find. Who would have thought it would happen to him like this?

He slips the ring onto his finger before standing up, determined to show Minho and Chan this gesture of acceptance. If they'll have him, he's happy to now be considered family, even though it's only been a short time.

He walks with purpose, a smile on his face as he travels down the long corridor toward Minho and Chan's room. After spending most of his break in the mansion, he's already memorized the layout of the mansion. What was once an imposing edifice has now become familiar and comforting.

Changbin freezes as he reaches their room.

What greets him is Chan sitting between Minho's legs, Minho's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, lips against his neck. Blood trickles down pale skin, Minho's tongue darting out to lap at the rivulet as Chan whimpers out his name.

Minho's eyes open and look directly at Changbin.

"Shit, sorry, I—I wanted to like, say thanks but I can come back!"

Changbin is about to turn away when Chan calls out to him. "Changbin," he says, mellifluous voice building onto the rapid beat of his heart. They can tell—he knows it from the way they both smile at him. Chan's is warm, inviting, and Minho's is more of a smirk that sends shivers up his spine.

"Changbin," Chan says once more, and as though charmed, Changbin finds himself stepping closer to them. "Why don't you join us?"

"What?" Changbin says, throat suddenly feeling dry. It seems like he'd walked in on something so intimate between the two of them, and it doesn't make sense to him to be extended such an invitation. "Are you— _What_?"

Not that he doesn't want to, of course. If he's leaving soon, he wants to spend as much time with them as possible, sexual or otherwise.

"Join us." This time, it's Minho who speaks. His voice is much softer than Changbin had ever heard from him, and it does nothing to calm the feelings spreading all throughout his body.

Their eyes meet, and the way he looks at Changbin is so enthralling that he finds himself drawing closer, allowing himself to be pulled in by the way the two vampires encourage him. Minho holds his hand out, and Changbin reaches for it with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"Shit balls, I'm really about to do this with two vampires. Holy fuck." Changbin mutters under his breath as the two disrobe him.

"That mouth is as uncouth as ever," Minho whispers.

"Wanna know what else my mouth is?" Changbin grins. "Or rather—what it can do?"

Chan laughs as Minho's jaw drops, placing a hand on his cheek. "You'll grow accustomed to it, my love. That, I can assure you."

Minho's gaze softens, shaking his head as though resigning to his fate. The invitation has been extended, and they wouldn't be the types to take it back. Though Changbin doesn't really think Minho wants to.

Being in bed with one vampire is a euphoric experience, but being with _two_? It transcends anything he would ever imagine to happen in the human world. The way they devote themselves both to each other and to him, the way they make quick work of ensuring that Changbin feels that he belongs, the way they speak to him and gaze at him as though to reassure him that _yes, they want this_.

Sex is one thing, but watching two lovers drink each other's blood is something so different yet so _arousing_. He knows that it's an intimate act, but he didn't know that drinking each other's blood would elicit such lewd moans that go straight to the heat pooling in his gut. The sight is so sensual, so erotic, and Changbin finds himself touching himself to the symphonies of each sound slipping past their lips.

He stops when Chan reaches for him, pulls him close to kiss him as Minho continues to suck bruises on his skin. When they switch positions, Changbin can't help but lose himself in the lust, barely holding on as they turn their full attention on him. It hardly seems fair that he's at the center of all of this, but the pleasure is much too overwhelming for him to pay it any mind.

He doesn't know how much longer he can last. He's human; he's not built to go for hours like he knows Chan and Minho do when it's just them.

"It's okay," Chan whispers in his ear as his hand travels down his chest. "Unravel, darling. We're not going anywhere. You'll have us for as long as you want us."

Minho's fingers work him open as Chan's lips trail along his neck, his hands fisting the sheets as he closes his eyes to feel _everything_. Minho, Chan, the way they work in perfect harmony to bring him to heights unknown.

And when Changbin finally gives in and spills all over Chan's hand, they shower him with kisses and pamper him with all the care in the world.

###

"You guys were so loud." Seungmin comments as he walks into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He reaches for a mug, and Chan quickly fills it with freshly brewed coffee from the pot. "Like damn, maybe some modesty for the other tenants of the house."

"How would _you_ hear from the opposite end of the house?" Minho challenges, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, _I_ didn't," Seungmin says, a smile on his lips. "Hyunjin did, though. It's one of those instances that I'm glad I'm not a vampire with sensitive hearing."

As though on cue, Hyunjin walks into the kitchen, looking miserable as he drags his feet. When he looks up and sees Minho and Chan, he grimaces and quickly jumps onto Seungmin and clings like he always does.

Chan laughs softly as Minho turns his attention back to the breakfast he's making. "My apologies, Hyunjin. It was an eventful night."

Hyunjin scowls, holding onto Seungmin as though he were a lifeline. Seungmin responds with a chuckle, spinning in his arms to press a fleeting kiss to his lips. Minho can't help but smile at the sight of them, happy that their tumult from weeks ago has passed peacefully. He hadn't really doubted it, knowing that the two of them are keen on working through any problems that may arise.

"Changbin still asleep?" asks Seungmin after sipping on his coffee. "You probably tired the poor guy out."

"Deeply asleep," answers Chan, seating himself on one of the stools by the counter. "We had run him a bath last night to unwind, and he fell asleep as soon as he climbed into bed."

"Shall I wake him?" Hyunjin offers with a smile.

"No need, I'm up." Changbin suddenly appears, yawning as he walks over to sit beside Chan. "Kind of."

Minho glances over his shoulder, unable to fight the smile on his lips as he watches his family engage in sleepy conversation as they wait for him to finish making breakfast. Every morning, he feels overwhelming glee over the fact that he's found a family like this—a family that has grown in just the last couple of years.

At first, it was just himself and Chan. Now, the house is livelier. It feels more like a home with all the noise and bustle from all five of them.

Yet there's a bittersweet weight on his chest as he remembers that Changbin is to leave soon, responsibilities keeping him from extending his stay. As the thought runs through his mind, he finds himself frowning, not even realizing that breakfast had already finished cooking.

It's Changbin who turns the stove off for him, poking him on the cheek. "Damn, I haven't even left yet, and you miss me already."

Minho stiffens. "I don't."

"Lie again," Changbin says, nudging him away to plate the food he had prepared. "It's okay, you can admit it. But seriously, I still have some time. You don't have to miss me yet."

Minho scoffs as Changbin serves the food. Will there ever come a time that he won't be rendered this speechless over the things this human says? He would hope so. Though part of him has grown to like this part of him. It's a refreshing change from how others typically regard him—fear from most humans, reverence from most vampires.

"Come and eat, my love," Chan calls out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Minho nods and makes his way over to the island counters. Conversation flows as they have breakfast, a more informal setting than the dinner they have planned tonight. Seeing everyone in such high spirits makes Minho happy, though he hides it as he busies himself with breakfast and listening to everyone else talk.

Changbin taps his shoulder, a grin on his face. "You ever notice that you smile like a proud dad when you think no one's looking?"

Minho glares at him. "I do not."

"You absolutely do!" Hyunjin calls from the other end of the counter. "I swear it on the king!"

"Now don't be bringing the king into such things so quickly and easily," Minho scolds. Hyunjin huffs, pouting as he shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"It's alright, Minho, father would find it amusing," Chan says, reaching over to give Hyunjin a light pat on the head. "We've still yet to introduce you to him. He's eager to meet you whenever you're available."

Hyunjin chokes on his water, and Seungmin quickly grabs tissues to help him. "The king… wants to meet… _me_?"

"You and Seungmin," Chan affirms with a nod. Seungmin quickly turns to him, wide-eyed and in shock.

As Chan tries to calm the couple down about eventually meeting the king, Minho begins to clear the empty plates on the counter. Changbin follows suit, aiding him with clearing and washing the dishes.

"This is so fucking domestic," Changbin mutters under his breath.

Minho deadpans at him. "Get out."

"Nope," he singsongs, startling Minho when he suddenly wraps his arms around him. "I'm leaving soon. I get to cling since you were so mean to me for a while. Actually, I need a favor. A goodbye present, maybe."

Minho can't quite say that he dislikes the physical affection that Changbin engages in with him, and he makes no effort to hide the smile that tugs at his lips.

"You'd always been one to speak without a care in the world, but you've been much too brave lately. Now you ask me for favors?"

Changbin grins at him, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Trust me, you would love what I have to say."

When Changbin looks at him like that, Minho finds himself unable to say no.

###

"Who the hell are you?!"

The woman screams, trembling as she holds a cross up, muttering prayers over and over again as though that would do anything. Changbin's descriptions of his aunt really weren't exaggerated at all. She keeps chanting what seems to be religious text, which really shows how misinformed most humans are about vampires.

"Are you really asking?" Minho says with a sweet, menacing smile as his eyes glow red. "You know who I am. You've feared me and my darling family since you moved into town. How cruel of a woman you are to even try turning Changbin against us."

"T-the vampires! Y-you're one of t-the v-vampires!" she stammers, reaching into her pockets for what he assumes is garlic. Changbin had told him that she carried cloves around with her wherever she went. "Leave, demon!"

Minho fakes a gasp, placing a hand on his chest. "Oh how mean. Demons are incredibly different from us. They aren't as kind, you know." He walks closer, smile growing even wider as her back hits the wall. "We vampires have rules, etiquette and manners. Demons, on the other hand… You'd have a difficult time conversing with one."

"What are you talking about? Demons… They're…"

"Of course!" He chuckles, reaching over to take a lock of her in his hand. She looks like she's ready to pass out. He would have stopped here and left, but Changbin had explicitly requested that he keep going until she cries or passes out. He's in the next room, and Minho can hear him holding in his laughter. "If I were a demon, you'd be dead by now."

She looks absolutely terrified, and Minho can't say he's not enjoying himself. Vampires have manners, but carnal impulses take over when a human trembles in fear in his presence. The primal vampire instinct awakens, and he would lose himself in it if not for his mastery of self-control.

"Why a-aren't you r-repelled? I have everything the books say… Why aren't you…" Her eyes are wide and unblinking, almost crazed. The way she's staring at him, she could easily pass as an ex-human.

"Your books," Minho says, "are filled with lies. Nothing will protect you from us if we decide to target you."

"What do you want from me?!" she screams, her tears beginning to fall.

Minho chuckles and steps back, glancing over his shoulder. "That should do it, right?"

Changbin emerges from the other room, jumping on his back with pure joy on his face. He never would have imagined scaring a human as requested by another human, but here he is. He doesn't go out of his way to instill fear, but he'll have to admit that he had fun, and seeing Changbin so happy makes it all worth it.

"Thank you," Changbin says, arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek. He turns to his aunt and hops off before speaking once more. "I told you all that stuff was bullshit. Sorry not sorry to scare you, but you wouldn't listen to me, so I had to show you."

"Changbin? You really went to the vampires?!"

"Where else would I go?" Changbin snorts. "They were the only ones willing to take me in when you told people that I went to the mansion on the hill. They're a lot kinder than most humans, but of course, you're too deep into your bullshit to realize it.

"The problem with everyone in this town is that they're so afraid of what they _can_ do that they don't even realize that literally every single person on this godforsaken planet is capable of murder. Hell, I'm more likely to kill you right now than this guy is, but you're more afraid of him because of what? Stereotypes? The lies people feed you? It's really fucking dumb."

Minho blinks, taken aback by Changbin's tirade. He feels a tug at his heart, affection blooming in his chest as Changbin continues to berate her about her misguided beliefs. With a gentle smile on his lips, he places a hand on Changbin's shoulder.

"That's enough," he says. "She's not listening anymore. Let's go home."

The fire in his eyes soften as their gazes meet, and he smiles before holding his hand. They walk out the door without another word and burst out laughing as they head back to the mansion. Changbin laughs so hard that he can hardly relate the events of the night without losing himself in laughter.

###

The way time passes so quickly never fails to frustrate him. Changbin wishes that time lasted longer so that he didn't have to go back to his lonely university belt apartment. The last couple of days leading up to his flight have been filled with so much fun that he feels even more sad to have to part.

"I could always drop out," Changbin offers as they wait by the security line. "Who needs an education when I have scary sexy vampire lovers?"

"God, you're calling them lovers now," Seungmin groans. "Please stop that. It's so cheesy."

"I don't want to hear this from someone who calls his boyfriend 'my everything,'" Changbin retorts with a roll of his eyes. "Talk about fucking cheesy."

Seungmin grunts, arms folded against his chest as he glares at him. "God, those fucking vampires really got us good. I feel partly responsible for roping you in, though."

Changbin smiles, already nostalgic even though he hasn't left yet. His time with the vampires has been so memorable that everything keeps playing over and over in his head. Living with them has been so bright and lovely. Changbin already feels lonely.

"Dude, I know this is sad, but you're not disappearing forever. Everything will work out, I promise."

Seungmin does that thing again where he speaks as though he can read Changbin's mind. He's still convinced that Seungmin is some sort of psychic, no matter how much he and the vampires reject the idea.

"I know, it's just… It's not like I can come back whenever I want to. School is a pain, plus I don't exactly have the money to spend on flights. I'll miss everyone, you know?"

Seungmin wrinkles his nose in displeasure. "Did you forget that your boyfriends are filthy rich vampires?"

"I did not," he says with a sigh. Unfortunately for him, the two of them had been summoned by the king and wouldn't be able to send him off. They spent the entire morning in bed to make up for it, but he does wish he could see them one more time. "I don't want them spending on me, though. I know that they will regardless, but I don't know… Maybe because we're in the early stages? Maybe I'd feel more comfortable about it later on?"

"Nah, it still gets pretty uncomfortable." Seungmin sighs as well, looking off into the distance. "Every time Hyunjin goes shopping, I get worried he's going to buy an entire store. I mean, Hyunjin still has his core personality from when he was still human, so the Hyunjin that knows to budget and care for money is still there, but it's been overpowered by Minho and Chan's encouragement to spend as much as he would like. If you think Hyunjin's spending is concerning, good luck dealing with _your_ vampires."

They engage in conversation like this, using up as much time as possible until Changbin absolutely has to go inside. He debates missing his flight, thinking of Minho and Chan's offer to pay for a new flight for him, but he shakes the thought away. It will be fine. He'll be a good student and do his best, then find a job close to this town so he can return to his new home.

They promised him. He's family. He can always come back when he wants to. The room he stayed in is his now, though Chan had expressed that he would much rather Changbin stay in their room moving forward.

Would things be okay? His relationship isn't exactly typical, what with the whole vampire thing and all. Humans find long distance extremely difficult. Are vampires the same way?

"You're worrying too much," Seungmin points out. "You'll be okay, I assure you. You know your boyfriends, dude. They're really intense and dedicated once they let you in. They won't let anything bad happen—not to you _or_ your relationship. You're unfortunately stuck with a vampire's eternal love."

Love. Changbin thinks it's a bit too soon to call it love, but that's him thinking on human terms. He knows vampires love differently, and that their affections grow quickly. He's _seen_ it firsthand. And while such early declarations might have scared him off in the past, he's surprised to realize that this time, it doesn't scare him at all. If anything, he looks forward to the day he could return those affections.

"Take as much time as you need to get there," Seungmin says, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "They'd literally wait forever. I mean it. They're ridiculously patient when it comes to these things. Chan told me about this guy they dated back in like, the 1800s, and he didn't return their feelings until he was on his deathbed."

"I'm not going to make them wait _that_ long," Changbin says, laughing softly. "I have a feeling I'd have already said it by this time next year. Maybe sooner."

###

Everything is just as he remembers.

Maybe it's because of the time he spent in the mansion, but the city feels much lonelier now that he's back. Every negative emotion he felt about this place feels even worse now that he knows what it's like to have a home.

He sighs heavily as he walks into his apartment. He wishes Hyunjin were there to greet him like he always does, give him a hug and a bright _welcome home!_ like he always does.

He expects the silence of an empty apartment, expects nothing but the hum of the vents as he turns his heater on. But instead, there are voices. Clear, familiar voices that make his heart race rapidly in his chest.

"No way…" he mutters under his breath.

"Welcome home!" Hyunjin greets, waltzing over to pull him into a hug.

Changbin stares wide-eyed as Hyunjin pulls away, his jaw hanging open as Seungmin, Chan, and Minho come into view. They're sitting on his tiny bed, smiles on their faces, looking at him as he processes what's happening.

"How did you—"

"Didn't we ever tell you? Vampires can teleport!" Hyunjin says, voice full of cheer. "As an ex-human, it takes a lot of energy for me to do, but Minho and Chan don't really get tired unless they're doing it for extended periods of time."

"You guys kept this from me on purpose!" Changbin accuses, lips settling into a pout. "Wait, how is Seungmin—"

"I may have lied about the summons," Hyunjin confesses. "Chan and Minho actually asked to see his royal highness to seek permission to have Seungmin teleport with us. Vampire law places limits, unfortunately."

Seungmin wiggles his fingers at him. "I told you everything will work out. We'll come see you all the fucking time that you're going to get so sick of us."

Chan and Minho make their way over to him, both of them placing kisses on each of his cheeks. Warmth blooms in his chest, all the affection he was feeling at the airport threatening to burst.

"Surprise," Chan whispers.

"Didn't I tell you that you can never escape us?" Minho adds.

Changbin throws his arms over them both, his smile so wide that he feels like his face might break. He's never seen this apartment as home until now, until his new family greets him and welcomes him back.

He's home.

So long as he has Minho, Chan, Hyunjin, and Seungmin, he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> — [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly)  
> — [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
